The Lost Recovered Mysteries
by Ryan12499
Summary: Many secrets and hidden truths lie ahead for Jake and his beloved friends behind enemy lines while they set foot undercover to reveal the enemy's plans and use it to their advantage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bonjour

It was a day like any other day for Jason just walking down the streets of Paris France. His countries most despised enemy in the violent bloody war of the world. But there seemed to be no war for the people of Paris. Here you never heard the sounds of gun shots, jets, or explosions like you would in old London. To him in seemed like these people almost had no idea what had been going on in the world.

They only saw the war through media which most of it was lies mostly sugar coded like a PG movie for kids. Making their selves look like the good guys in the war and everyone falls for it too. But in a war there are no good or bad guys, all a war is in his point of view is a bloody conflict inflicted and caused by the people of the world.

He always wondered how the people of France would react if the were to see images of the innocent POW's who were slaughtered back in the prison of Mansfield. They wouldn't probably look at their selves as the... good guys... anymore after that would they. It had been than a year ever since then but the war wasn't going anywhere on their front.

His thoughts were pulled away by the annoying phone he had. Just some cheap prepaid phone, he never makes calls on the bloody thing but he had to have some sort of mobile communication. His girlfriend Marla always texts him on it and usual types about the most random things. He reaches down into his jean pocket pulling the phone to see who it was. The name surprised him, it was his brother Jake. It was strange because his brother never calls him. He answered the curious of what his brother had to say.

He held the phone up to his ear waiting for a voice but it was silent. "Hello anyone there." He asked. The phone was silent for another few seconds then finally he heard his brother's voice on the other end. "Oh sorry Jason I dropped the phone as soon as I got hold of you but... oh yeah where the hell are you?" Jason walked as he talked to Jake on the phone. "I'm heading back home[hide out] getting tired looking at a these french, why is everything alright?" Jason could hear Jake sigh on the other line. "You got another mission to do... Francis really needs you to do this." Jake had answered blankly. Jason couldn't believe it another damn mission he had just done one but he there would be no point in arguing over it because Francis would get him to do it one way or another.

"Alright whats whats the mission?" He asked. "Well... he wants you too meet him and Ron by the Concorde." alright that wasn't too far from here but why would he... "Did you get that?" Jake asked over the phone. "Yep alright tell him I'm on my way." he replied still frustrated. "OK far well." He could he his brother laughing then hung up. He must had been with Natalie, they were the two biggest love birds out of the group.

He wasn't that far away from the Concorde [which is a famous monument in one of France's public squares] but

he just wasn't in the mood to walk anymore after hearing the news. He sat on the wooden bench on the side of the street waiting for the bus to come. While he was sitting there alone he thought of Marla. Oh man she's going to be upset, he told her that he would be back after his walk but he knew she already knew about it since he was back at the hideout with Jake. It was a good sunny day with no clouds in the air, he wanted it to stay that way he was sick of the rain. It had almost rain the entire week he was exactly surprised it looked the way it had today.

The traffic was heavy today but that's what you would expect In Paris on a Friday afternoon. People were either getting back from work or going out somewhere. He would usually go out with Marla on a day like this but it didn't look like he would be today. He wondered what mission he would receive from Francis, but it was way better than being the military. If it were the military they were would normally be telling him to go run off and knock off a few french.

The bus had finally arrived stopping in front of the stop with the rumble of its old engines. The bus was old looked like something you would see in a museum, It also stunk form its exhaust spouting out smoke. The old man driving the bus argued in french with one of the passengers on the who hadn't paid for their trip. He took a glance to see who it was but it was only a little child. The child was wearing a gray hood which was over his/her head so he couldn't tell the gender. He went up to the driver and told him he would pay for it in french. He knew french but not much only enough to get around.

After handing the old man the small amount of change the child grabbed hold of his hand. "Thank you kind sir for doing that." He looked down at the small child who he know knew it was a girl by the sound of her high kind voice and by her young girly face with her friendly light brown eyes looking up at him. He smiled "Your welcome wha..." but before hew could finish she made her way off the bus and skipped away along on the side walk. "Kids these days... they have no manners." The old bus driver grunted with his french accent.

He had no problem finding a seat on the bus since it didn't have many people on it. He sat in the closet seat near him. The bus closed its doors then took off. The thought of the little girl made him think of when he was around her age, probably about ten years old. Those were the good times, that's when you believed in Santa and the Easter bunny, you also didn't know much about the world and... he didn't want to think about that. He looked out the window looking at the surroundings. He then noticed the little girl but she was walking with a older but young women almost looked like a teenager and they were holding each others hands. She had long black hair with the same eyes as the little girl.

The bus rumbled loudly as it drove ahead making both of them looking toward the bus. The little was looking in delight which made him grin but the other girl was staring, it almost seemed is if she was staring right at him but with a cold stare as if he were a threat But the bus turned around corner unable to see eachother.

Before he knew it the bus had already made it to the meeting point. He got up form his seat and paid the bus driver the change on his way out of the bus now making his way down the short steps leading off the bus. As soon as he got off other people got on, some were rushing and some were just taking their time. Everyone around here were mostly tourists or business men from all over.

Anyway the public square was jam packed with these fellows so he made his way through trying to make his way toward the Concorde which was facing right in front of him. It had a great attention grabber to it looked similar to the Washington monument in Washington D.C. He accidentally bumped into someone not realizing who it was at first but then when he looked at the persons face he realized it was his 2 pals Ron and Francis.

"Hey Jason hows it going?" Francis asked politely with a smirk on his face. Jason almost wanted to punch it right off but he refrained himself. "Yeah everything's going good... what you want?" He tried to sound polite as well but it came out wrong almost sound as if he wanted to move on [ha he really did]. "Your probably wondering why we called you out here ain't you buddy." Ron had his arms crossed against his chest. "Yeah that and also why you bring me here?" He held out his arms spinning around in a circle then faced back toward them.

Ron chuckled but Francis didn't. "Alright I can already tell your not in the mood... to be here with us." Jason started to make a ding ding sound as if it were a magnificent game show and he got the question correct.

Ron was laughing but Francis quickly ended by giving him a small shove. Francis seemed a little moody today must have woke up the wrong side of the bed this morning. "Alright enough with the fooling around lets get down to the business we all are on a search for someone in particular... its like looking in through the lost and found for others just like us." No way their were more of the SH [super humans] wonder what this one looked like "Well there's actually two of them but I'm warning you their appearance may be deceiving, probably the most unexpected." Oh great he knew Francis would end up saying something like that. "Alright what do they look like then?" Jason hoped Francis had at least a picture of them."

Francis scratch his head, looked around then got his wallet taking a picture out of it. Oh thank god he had a picture almost wondered what it would have been like to find them with Francis trying to describe them. He held out the picture but away from anyone's view who were passing by. "OK don't look at the picture until you go back to the house alright." Francis was giving him a serious stern look but he knew finding two SH was a serious and important mission. "OK don't worry I will." He put the picture in his front pocket where he would remember it. "Good you can home now that's all we needed to give you and remember Jason don't take it out of that pocket of yours until you get home also make sure there's no one following you like always see ya." Jason waved good bye taking his offer to go back home for granted.

He walked back to the bus stop almost running so Francis wouldn't give him another order. He was lucky another bus was already there picking up people. He got aboard the bus making his way through the jam packed bus trying to find a seat but finally ended up finding one all the way at the back. He sat down in the seat excited to get back home, he wanted to look at the picture but he might just have enough time to got out with Marla some where nice.

"Hello Mister nice to see you again!!!" The little girl he had seen earlier was sitting in the seat in front of his with the teenage girl she was walking with. Jason was surprised not expecting to see her again but smiled "Hi nice too see you again too." The little girl giggled turned back around and started to try to get her companion to play a game of rock, paper, scissors with her.

Their so cute at that age he thought. But his mind turned to else where, this bus got to go faster. He looked out the window realizing the traffic was Jam packed as well. Oh man he might as well as just walk if it were the traffic were this bad.

He got up from the seat and started making his way off the bus. "See you later mister." The little girl stood up in waving fare well but her companion gently pulled her back down back down. He waved fare well back then got off the bus now waling on the side walk which also had a few people on it but he wouldn't say it was crowded. His phone vibrated, he must of gotten a text from Marla since she was the only other person who tinkered around with him on his phone.

He pulled the cell phone out checking out his text message. He was dead on to who it was. :u done with ur little meeting yet : ) : the text read. The smiley face at the end was a good sign that she was still up too going out and still waiting for him. He started walking faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What fool you are!

He finally got back rushing toward the door about to enter, he had his hand on the knob but the door opened up before he could even turn the knob with Marla about to walk out. "Oh hey look who's back." She jumped up and hugged him as if they haven't seen each other for ever. "Oh darling you seem very happy right now did you drink the whole bottle of Jack Jake hides in his closet." He joked. Marla chuckled "Oh stop it honey I just can't wait to get out of here since that's all I did this whole week was sitting around staring at the damn wall."

And he himself didn't feel like running errands for Francis, which he had been carrying out all week but it was his job and he has to do it weather he likes it or no. "Yeah I've gotten that feeling... lets go and grab some drinks." He headed toward their car. "I fully agree with that." Marla walked fast to the passenger side of the car hopping right. He opened the door taking his time to take his seat. "Oh hurry up." She giggled. She really wanted to got out anyone could probably tell. "Alright lets start this bad boy up." He purposely kept on dropping his keys on the floor just to mess with her. She realized he was do it on purpose when he kept on trying not to laugh. "Ha ha really funny, lets get out here." She was laughing too.

They took off driving down the streets of Paris to their favorite restaurant. "Lets listen to some music seems a little to quiet in here." Jason tuned the radio but all they had were songs and broadcasts in french. "I think you should just turn the radio off." Marla reached over and turned it off.

"So what did you do today other than run errands for Francis?" Marla was watching birds flying overhead. Well he didn't really do anything other than that but he did take a walk. "I didn't do anything other than walk which wasn't that bad then Jake called me to let me know I had to meet Francis at the Concorde." He replied. "Did Ron go with him because he left earlier."

Jason made a left turn. "Yeah baby face was with Francis and so were his stupid jokes." He made another turn, hell this road was full of twists and turns. Marla laughed "Yeah I'm glad he got out he needs to, he also kind of gets on my nerves." Yeah that was a fact, Ron was a good friend but he sometimes got on his nerves too. He made a right turn which lead them right to the restaurant. "Alright we're here now just let me park." He parked the car on the side of the road then turned off the engine.

They got out of the car in the middle of conversation making their way to the restaurant. "Wonder how long the wait time will be." Oh god hope it wasn't like last time when they had to wait 40 minutes just get their table. But it didn't take long at all they got a nice table with a picnic looking cloth right next to the window.

It didn't take real long to decide what they wanted since they almost got the same thing every time, just two traditional french meals but they were good that is why they ordered them, every thing else on the menu they never really get because they had no clue what it was. Jason was drinking Mecca Cola [french soft drink just like coca cola] and Marla was drinking Badoit [french brand of mineral water kind of like a sobey] everyone else around were drinking different types of wine but neither Jason or Marla had a taste for it.

A small group of musicians were playing a nice slow french melody that sounded so good it was if it was massaging your ears. "Nice music... so making beautiful architecture and killing ain't all their good at...." Marla mumbled. "Darling don't speak of that hear they would probably cut your tongue off if you were to be over heard." He quietly snapped back. She was right but they had been over this several times before... not to speak out loud in public.

She leaned back into her seat frowning she looked around the faced back toward him "I'm sorry its just that... that its really hard to hold it all in after all we had been through." She was still frowning. He reached across the table and held her hand. "Trust me I know how you feel... we'll talk about it all later just not right now besides we're eating in a nice place like this with nice food and good music, lets just enjoy it while we can."

The food arrived moments later so they began to eat their well cooked meals. "You know I think I could get used to this." Marla smiled. She took another bite of her food slowly enjoying delicious. If she was happy he was even more happy. After taking a bite he sipped a bit of his cold beverage. The ice rattled in the glass in the empty when raised the glass to his lips which caught their waiters attention. The waiter rushed over with a pitcher "Would you like a refill sir?" The waiter asked politely in his heavy french accent.

"Well sure keep the drinks coming." He laughed. The waiter laughed too while pouring a glass. Wow he was impressed didn't even miss a drop he was moving around a lot, looks like this here sir was going to be tipped. "Thank you." He raised the glass back up to his mouth to drink while the waiter went off to wait to other tables. When he lowered the glass Marla was staring at him. But She had a lovely smile on her face the one he loved to see and her beautiful brown eyes were full of happiness...

"So hows your meal?" She asked still in the exchange of glances. "Oh its great hows yours?" They both cut the chatter and began kissing. Their lips met each other across the small round table full of food. Everything around them seemed to fade away they enjoyed the each others sweet loving lips. The kissing went on as the romantic music played throughout the french restaurant.

Later when they were finished eating they decided to go head toward home. He pulled out of his parking spot which was crowded around and full of people so it was difficult but he got out without a scratch. "Now this night didn't really turn out bad after after all did it." Marla nodded with agreement.

"Lets just head back home bab..." Marla was interrupted by the loud clanks of gun shots. "Get down!" Jason and Marla both ducked behind the cars small dashboard. It sound like an assault rifle which you would never expect to hear in a place like this.

He cloud hear people running and screaming but that was usually the way things would go when shooting a gun. He looked up to see what in gods name was going on.

When he gained view of it he saw a person with a ski mask with an ak74 assault rifle running past the people scurrying around ducking for cover. Bang! Bang! two men in suits were shooting at the shooter. But every shot missed and before the guards could even attempt another shot other shot the shooter gunned both of them down. The gunshots and dead people made the crowds of pedestrians panic even more but it didn't make Jason and Marla panic they've seen and dealt with many gun fights. "Don't worry Marla just keep your head down!" Marla smirked "Oh like I didn't know that!"

Jason would drive away but traffic had come to a stop, some people got out of their cars and ran away. More horrendous gunshots filled the air. He looked back toward the shooter who was now taking cover behind a parked car on the side of the street. Their were now three more suited men four cars away from her who were also hiding behind cover.

The side walk where the gun fight had begun was now empty no one in the way to get shot but traffic wasn't going any where. They should just ditch the car but he didn't want to get involved in the gun fight since they were right by it. The only thing that was keeping them out of it was keeping their selves down low into the car where they couldn't notice them.

Jason opened up glove compartment and took out his and her pistols and ammo just in case in case they were to get caught. He handed Marla the gun and some ammo and started loading his up while she did the same. "Don't play with guns kids." Jason joked. Marla didn't take the joke well "This is not the time Jason... damn its crammed in here." He didn't blame her being in gunfights like this weren't ever really fun or comfortable.

The shooter did the unthinkable, throwing his gun aside and motioned his right hand over his eyes which made them glow bright yellow like the SH (Super humans) do to activate their powers. "Bloody hell darling you seeing what I'm seeing..." He looked back toward Marla who seemed to be out of breath for words. Looks like she catch a glimpse of that," He looked back at the Unknown SH who had now darted toward the three men and dodged each and every single bullet they shot at it.

The SH then dived toward the ground in front of the three men who were blast away, the SH was now in a crouched position,got out a short sword from it's jacket and sliced threw each of them in a blink of an eye. The life less guards fell over onto the side walk bleeding away. The SH stood back looked at the bloody mess it had made then wiped off it's sword and put it away.

Jason could hear police sirens in the distance and he knew the SH could too probably way before he did. The SH disappeared before he could say a word but he knew how since Francis had explained it. SH didn't disappear as if they were using magic but they could act fast enough to make it look like they did. They can't always go this fast since SH have to gain back their stamina just like anyone else in order to use any power.

"Wow so its nice to see more SH around here wonder who he or she was." Marla was going to be full of questions later on he just knew it... Marla was Marla. But he too wonder who that was maybe Francis would know...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A lot To Be Told...

By the time Jason and Marla got back to the house it was close to midnight since they had to wait for traffic to move on and the police had arrived which made the waiting even worse. But as soon as they arrived everyone was in the room crowded around the TV watching the news.

As soon as Jason walked into the room Natalie ran up and hugged him. "Oh my god thank god your alright I was worried about you..." if she hugged any harder he wouldn't be alright. "Natalie I'm perfectly fine now can you..." Natalie let go "I'm sorry its just that..." Jake wrapped his arm around her. "She was really worried about you we all were."

"So... looks like story time to me." Tom was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. Marcus who was sitting next to him gave him a little shove. "Doesn't have to be right now give the poor lads a break they just got back and its almost midnight." Jason looked back toward Marla but she was already over by the refrigerator grabbing a beer for herself. "You know what I'll feel just fine after having a few of these." She plopped down right next to the others on the long and couch and opened the beer. Everyone watched as she drank the whole thing in one swig, finished it, then burped. "Well that tasted good lets have some story time." She started laughing.

"Oh darling no... I think you need to go to bed." He motioned her toward the bed room. Marla smiled "OK then"

She made her way toward the bedroom hiccuping. "Is she OK?" Natalie was worried. Jason shook his head "Yeah shes OK she didn't really enjoy the traffic though." He went over to the kitchen and grabbed a beer "And neither did I..." Beer tastes so good right now. "Damn know how you feel man I absolutely hate traffic." Ron switched off the TV.

"Well then you head off to bed or you going to tell us what happened." Jake still had his arm around Natalie who had her head lying up against his chest (usually seemed to be there all the time). Jason sat down in an arm chair taking another sip of the refreshing beer. "Oh why not I'm not that tired anyway... oh by the way wheres Francis?" Everyone looked at Ron who only shrugged. "He said he was on the look for those two people in the picture he really wants to find them." Jason remembered he had the photo too and reached down into his pocket to take it out but before he could he accidentally spilled his beer. It got it on the arm of the chair, it wasn't bad but he wasn't just going to leave it as is. "Oh damn sorry I'll take care of it."

Jason got up to get a towel but someone threw one to him. "Here ya go this should do." He glanced toward the direction the towel came from and guess who it was... Francis. "When the hell did you walk in." Ron asked. No one even noticed him there. "Oh sorry I took the back door." He took a drink of a beer he had, looks like everyone was wanting one hell its Friday. "Thanks man... " Jason cleaned up the arm of the chair the threw it back to Francis who put it into the hamper. "Looks like your just in time for a story fella." Ron was trying to speed it up since it was getting late. So Jason settled himself in the arm chair and began his story. Everyone stopped talking and focused on him.

"So me and Marla were walking out of the restaurant... you know the one she likes to go to yeah so it was crowded like any Friday night down here and we were already in the car which had been parked in front of the restaurant and were starting to drive off but the damn shooter..." Marcus interrupted him "Wait what the hell you mean shooter on the news they said that the restaurant got robbed." Everyone was beginning to wonder now. Looks like they were trying to cover it up. Marcus thought the same thing "Looks like they were trying to hide it something must be going on." Jason decided he should just go straight to the point "It's eyes were glowing yellow just like an SH they weren't red and it wasn't robbing anyone from the looks of it... " Francis dropped his beer splattering all over the flower. "WAS SHE BEING CHASED BY MEN IT SUITS." Jason was shocked from Francis out burst and how he had known that. "Yes and what do you mean SHE?" Everyone was staring at Francis but Ron wasn't also seemed to be trying to hide a smile, Jason could just tell... Francis looked around at everyone then stared right at Jason "You never looked at the photo did you?" Jason put his hand on the pocket in which the photo was in. "Yeah never did yet...why?" Francis was silent for a moment then he began to laugh like he had just given a humorous joke. "Go ahead take a look for yourself Jason you'll see."

The whole room grew silent now, Jason looked at everyone who were now just waiting for him to pull it out. Even Marla who had probably overheard was back in the room to see. Jason motioned his over the opening and reached in. He felt his hand touch the photo so he gently grasped it and gently started to pull it out not knowing who or what was on the photo. He finally pulled it all the way out but it was flipped upside down showing the blank end of the photo.

He was about to flip it back over but before he did he noticed a small written note in cursive on it. He read it carefully (Love your daughter) He flipped the photo over after reading the note. When he took one look at the photo he was surprisingly shocked of what he saw. It was the two girls he had seen on the bus the teenage one with long black hair and the other who was the cute little girl but this time showing her hair which was short and silver white. "Which... wait... is she" He was trying to ask Francis which one of them was his daughter or if he even had a daughter but he told him. "Yeah the older one with the long black hair... the other one I'll tell about later..." he had gotten more serious he motioned Jason to pass around the photo. Everyone took a look at it but when it came to Ron he passed it to Marcus without taking a look. "I already knew about here take a look." Marcus took a look at the photo. "she sure does has your hair color Francis and your eyes too." Francis grinned. "Yeah that's my one and only loving baby Catherine." Marcus was the last one to look at it so he handed back to Francis. Francis to out his wallet and put the photo into it.

"Shes the reason I've been out so late, searching for her since she told me they were now in France and right in Paris and why you should ask... is that they are fugitives running away from bad men and where from..." He sighed leaning back onto the counter. Everyone was waiting for him to answer but he almost seemed teary eyed. This was the first time anyone had seen him like this. Was about to get up but Francis shook his head and moved on. "You all remember how we told you me and Ron escaped the prison..." Every nodded. "Well I never told you this prison is all the way up in Germany so its a long way from here..but... while we were escaping and she was with us... well she wasn't as lucky as us."

He got down on his knees and started picking up the pieces of glass from the broken beer bottle but the continued on. "And those bad men are... are the people who work for the creators and scientists of the SH who want her back and the little girl who they can't ever... ever... ever get." He took the pieces of glass which he had in his hand and took them to the trash. "So why do they want the little girl?" Natalie asked trying not to bring anything real personal up.

Francis took a cloth and started wiping the alcohol up. "The key to the end and the enemy's victory of the war." Everyone was full of questions now but Jason was completely clueless. "What did you mean by that?" Tom blurted his question out. Francis looked up from the mess right at Tom and everyone. "Well... first I'll have to sit down for this one." He dropped the towel into the hamper and sat down into another arm chair. "This I will tell you is probably the most important thing I have ever told anyone in my whole life... alright lets start from the very beginning."

Francis cleared his throat then began to speak. "The nations of France, Germany, and Russia had been working together ever since the Soviet Union fell who knows could have been before that. But they had been working on experiments for a new weapon and while they had been working on this weapon... this unbelievable weapon of mass destruction they had even come up with us the SH... yes you heard me right.... and they had just recently made they most destructive weapon of all time... its a new type of WMD something almost like THEL or Tactical High End Laser the like the military uses to shoot down rockets and artillery rounds but even bigger and more powerful than before and used for a similar purpose but to destroy cities who knows it could probably destroy places larger than cities. Their called O.L.G.A.S Orbital Laser Guided Attack System almost like satellites that float up in space close to the earths atmosphere that orbit around pointing down toward the any where earths surface but from what I know there is only one they have managed to slip past other nations like the UK and the US without anyone noticing but it is up there some where. Its just sitting there waiting to be activated and given a target. That's where me and Ron came in, before we escaped we were able to deactivate it and take the key which was the little girl... she is the only life form and key to activating the WMD we were able to bring her to a resistance after escaping but they weren't able to hide her for long... they brought her back to the prison/facility and were about to reactivate the O.L.G.A.S but my daughter who was still held in the prison was able to break free and take the little girl with her and that is where we come in my friends to take this girl away from the enemy."

Everyone was silent in disbelief of what they just heard but he spoke up once once more "Guess what the little girls name is?" He asked them all. He was expecting them to guess but the still trying to let all the information sink in from before so he decided to just tell them. "Just call her Olga...."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lost and Found...

Francis had been quiet ever since he told them about Olga which had been about 2 days ago. They had been searching all over the place for Catherine and Olga especially around the Concorde since his brother Jason had told them he had seen. The SH in their group which were himself, Ron, and Francis were the ones who were sent out to search for them since any SH could sense out other SH near by. But sometimes their hopes would go high when one time Ron thought he sensed them but it ended up being Francis who had been near by so there were a few flaws to it.

Even though Jake was the chosen one doesn't mean he was more experienced, he still trains to use and maintain his powers. The physical powers like running at great speeds and strength were good but his mental powers were what he had the most problems with but Ron and Francis said it took them years to even do half the stuff he could in a year so he was either learning on a good pace or it had something to do with being the chosen one. He didn't want to be treated any differently for being the chosen one either if it was good or bad, he wanted to be just like any other SH but that didn't mean he never took it for granted because he did.

One question that could never be answered is why he was this chosen one. Francis said it had something to do with his genes but that was the only thing he knew about it, he couldn't put it into scientific detail. If this were true then could their be more than just one chosen one. Francis had told him not to think about it too much but he said it could be a possibility.

But anyways Jake with Jake out in front of the restaurant where he and Marla had been 2 days ago when the shooting occurred just looking around but they stayed unnoticeable by authorities. They had been seated at a bench quite a while now just staying cool but alert for any signs of Catherine and Olga. Francis had told them they would be clung together so it should be like killing two birds with one stone. But he also mentioned not to approach them to quickly since they had no clue who they were so Jason and Jake didn't really know what to do if they did but they stuck to their objective and kept their eyes open.

"So when do you think these girls are going to get some fresh air." (meaning when they would find her) Jason was growing impatient but that always tends to happen with him."Now Jason I think you should just sit back and relax you never know when they're coming." Jason made himself comfortable on the bench.

Time passed by pretty quick for Jake he was just sitting back looking around perfectly content but Jason was moving around and talking about completely random things "Can't you feel anything... just anything man..." Jason was definitely not good at doing things that involved patience. "Nope not yet sorry Jason but I'm just not feeling it." He didn't even have to look to see what Jason was doing probably slapped his leg and sighed with his arm propping up his head. He looked over... made a really good guess.

About an hour or so was when they moved to the Concorde to see what they could get also getting some food to eat too. They made their way through the crowds of pedestrians which is usual around there and sat at another bench. "Here we go again..." Jason was definitely not excited to be doing this but Jake could care less. "Yep lets roll." They began to scan the crowds of people for a sign of their objective while eating their food.

"Damn I wander when you'll get your little orgasm that tells you shes around." Jason laughing. "Alright first of all your joke really sucked and second of all if I ever did sense anything its not that accurate it could be anyone like Francis or Ron or who knows an apprentice but I don't think we would find one of those around here but you never know." Jason was to busy laughing so Jake just got right back to the job. He was beginning to wish he would get that little feeling or sign of an SH around just that one little feeling but he just couldn't get it. Jake himself was beginning to grow impatient believe it or not but how could he not after spending 8 hours looking around for two girls with his brother Jason.

He waited and waited then suddenly the feeling hit him out of no where, it was excited him so much he almost wanted to pounce out of his seat and dance but he looked back at one time it was just Ron passing by so he didn't go all in on it. "I got it." Jake mumbled to Jason who had been waiting for it too. " Oh man that's fantastic don't lose it I'll look around." Jason got up from the bench and started looking through the crowds of people. Jake sat their for a moment then got up and head through the opposite direction getting an even strong feeling of the nearby SH. He must be getting closer to he or she.

He moved through the crowds trying to find it but there had no sign of them until... He saw them right there in front of him was the long black haired Catherine and little Olga crossing the street. But before he could even walked toward someone bumped into him. He looked toward the person who had bumped into him. He looked up to see what he never thought he would find around here. The person who had bumped into him was a tough looking man who had a low profile jacket and a baseball cap on his head shading out his two eyes... which were glowing red... very unnoticeable.

The man who had he now discovered was an apprentice who hadn't bothered to apologize was moving through the crowd bumping into people toward Catherine. Jake was surprised to see one here in a place like this but when he thought more about the reasons why it was more understandable. He followed the apprentice but also kept his eye on his objective.

They eventually made it to the cross walk where Catherine and Olga had been before. They waited for the light to signal to cross. Then finally the light signaled cross along with him in a crowd of people he had blended in with to not be suspected by the enemy.

When they got across the street the Apprentice was walking faster toward the two girls. Jake began to walk faster but with his right hand near pistol which was stuffed in his pocket. The crowds of people were all around him but he still kept his eye on the apprentice. They were only a house away from the girls the apprentice was definitely up to no good.

The apprentice was reaching into jacket about ready to pull out what he very well knew would end up being a gun. Jake now was only a few feet while this series events were occurring. Jake's heart was racing while he reached for his gun. The apprentice must had sensed him nearby because he ended up turning around facing right him with an Uzi. In a matter of seconds he leaped out harms way while the Apprentice was spraying out a trail of bullets where Jake had stood, he managed to get his gun out after making a fall to the ground and shot the threat down dead with 3 fast shots to the chest.

When the apprentice's body fell to the ground Catherine already had pulled out a gun of her own but their wasn't enough time to explain, he lowered his weapon and motioned her to follow him. "I'm not your enemy follow me." she could had shot him right there and then but she nodded with agreement and did as told with Olga following her. "So you with them?" Catherine asked while they were running away from the scene. Then before they knew it Jason in his car had pulled up on the side street for them to get in. Catherine was about to shoot but Jake stopped her. "Hes with us just get in." They rushed to each side of the car. Jason got into the passengers seat right next to Jason then drove off just in time to hear sirens in the distance. When Catherine saw Jason she had to look twice. "I think I've seen you some where before?"

Police cars were following them from behind. "Yeah I remember him he was the nice man who gave me money for the tip on the bus!" Olga squealed. Catherine thought for a moment then finally remembered "Oh yeah I remember you." The car swerved to left as Jason made a sharp turn "Yeah sorry I would love to chat but I got to lose the heat." Jake could see two cop car right on their tail. "Jason there is two of them right behind us."

"I know..." Jason grunted turning the car to the right passing up the restaurant. Jason was accelerating right past other car like he was in a NASCAR car race. Thank god there wasn't much traffic...

"Call Francis tell them we got the girls and we need help losing these cops!" Jason yelled nervously as he made a sharp turn around a car almost losing control. Catherine and Olga shrieked excitedly "You work with Francis!" Jason accidentally hit a speed bump which made them all bounce out of their seats. "Yeah we sure do."

Jake quickly dialed his number and as soon as he put the phone up to his ear Francis had already answered. "I know whats going on good jobs guys well be there soon." Jake held on to his seat just as they made another sharp turn that could turn anyone's stomach over. Jake sighed in relief "Oh thank god... thanks Francis but how did you know?" Francis started laughing "Ron and Natalie heard the shots since they were only a few blocks away from you guys they should be there any second good luck." Jake hung up and his put phone away.

"Wait I think I see..." Jason was looking from out from the rear view mirror "Yeah that must be them." Jake looked back to see his and Natalie's car pull up right next to the cop car. Natalie was driving the car and Ron was sitting in the passengers seat. Then Ron opened up his door and activated his SH with a wave of his hand over his eyes... oh man what was he up to. Ron jumped out of the car right to the next one landing on top of the hood.

One of the cops must had forgotten that the windshield was bullet proof because he tired shooting through it which didn't do much. Ron only smiled and punched right through the window with super strength right in the drivers face. The car swerved out of control but Ron was able to jump right to the next car before it crashed into an upcoming building. The other car Ron had landed on made an attempt to shake him of the side of the car but that didn't work well Ron clung on with no problem

Ron ripped off the car door where the driver was. The look on the police officers was sure a sight to see. Ron grabbed him by the collar but before he threw him out the other police tried to shoot Ron but he used the cop s body as a shield to block the bullets, the officer realized it was no good but Ron didn't give him enough time to react so instead of throwing him out of the car he threw the life less cop at the other one. Ron quickly jumped back to the car Natalie was driving and took off while the cop car lost control and flipped over violently rolling on the road tiles like a carousel. The cars pain finally ended when it crashed right into a gas station and engulfed into flames.

"Looks like he got barbecued." Jake mumbled. Natalie pulled behind their car and honked. Jason honked back "Damn Ron sure knows to make a mess out of any situation." Jake laughed "Oh I think your right about that one." Catherine thought it was funny too "Yeah that's definitely Ron."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Not much time to give hugs...

When they finally got back to their house Jake told everyone stay in the car while he went in a told everyone which were probably already ready to go to leave. He jumped out of the car and ran up to the door almost barging it down and rushed right through. "Alright you know what to do!" He yelled. Tom, Francis, Marla, and Marcus had already packed everything they could into their cars and had just ran in to get another load. "We have to go I can sense unfamiliar traces of SH near us it must be the Apprentices we have to get the hell out!" Francis shouted then rushed out the door along with the others.

They got out to the stuffed cars packing in more. "We got everything we needed and ready to go." Marcus barked out. "You got the detonator right?" Jake asked. Tom took happily took it out "Yep right here.." He sounded proud. "Good now lets get the hell out of here."

They all got into each of their cars quickly starting them up which everyone had practiced to do in any situation like this and more. "Alright lets hit it." Jake signaled. Jason accelerated the car away from the house with everyone following them. "Put on the ear piece Jake." Jason reminded him. The tiny black ear piece was a small communication device used to talk with others. He opened up the glove compartment and found it in the secret opening on the top where their guns and other gadgets were stored in. "I wanna see it, looks so cool." Olga saw it from the back seat. "I'll let you see it later." Jake popped his right in already jumping right into a conversation between Tom and Francis about the detonator. "Should I do it now man?" Tom asked. "Wait... everyone a safe distance away?" Francis asked cautiously. "Affirmative." Everyone answered including himself. "OK you know what to do Tom click it."

They could hear him click it on the tiny earpiece. In return the house that used to be their hide out exploded sending flames and pieces of the house littering to litter the street. Can't leave any evidence behind. "Wow that was shiny!" Olga was looking out from the back window. Jason who didn't have his earpiece on during the explosion chuckled "Tom had the detonator didn't he?" Jake smirked "Just take the escape route just as planned." Jason drove on until they got to a parking garage, he turned into it with everyone following him. "What are we doing in here?" Catherine wondered. They drove they cars a little far into the back of the parking garage so they would be unnoticeable and stopped. "you'll see you two will have to stay here we'll be back soon." Jason told Catherine and Olga. Then both Jason and Jake got out of their cars. "OK everyone lets get the job done, Ron and I will make sure no one who might had followed us gets through." Francis ordered, everyone had gotten out of their cars.

Marcus stood beside his red car with his hand rested on the hood. "I've always thought this stuff was cool." Marcus then held a little unnoticeable flap on the cars hood and peeled the color off like a sticker revealing a whole new color of white then began peeling off the other parts of the car. Everyone did the same and when they were done they began to take off the help caps where a different one was right under it. "Hey my car don't look that bad... love the blue color." Natalie examined each side of the car to see if they missed anything everyone did the same as well. "Got it lets go lads." Marcus waved over Francis and Ron.

Jake hurried back to his car which was only a few steps away, got back into the passenger seat."Alright everyone lets move out." He could hear Francis order. They all drove out of the parking garage like nothing ever happened and drove off. "Alright everyone you know where it goes from here good luck." They all split up going different ways so they wouldn't be recognizable but all heading toward the same way and would eventually meet back up. They would stay in contact over their earpieces to stay in touch. "Be careful Jake..." Natalie told him in his earpiece. "Don't worry Natalie I'll be just fine your the one I'm worried about." He replied. He could hear her giggle on the other line "We've been over this so many times before Jake." he grinned taking in their joke no one else would understand it. "Can I see it now?" Olga asked. He glance toward Jacob who nodded yes. "Sure but not too long you can say hi to everyone." He took it out and handed it to Olga. "Make sure you don't lose it."

Olga put it in her right ear fitting in nice and snug. "HI EVERYONE!." She excitedly yelled to everyone. Jason winced in pain, he held his ear. "Not too loud Olga..." Olga only giggled "Oops sorry everyone." She apologized to everyone. "Their so cute at that age." Jason smiled while turning the car but he wasn't talking to Jake must have been talking to someone on his earpiece. "So you have the powers too?" Catherine asked Jake. "Yeah sure do apparently I'm the chosen one." He told her. Her eyes grew wide with glee. "No way wow its so nice to finally come across the one never thought I would in my life time." This only made Jason chuckle "Yeah... well they say all you need is the right DNA so there could be more than one... I don't know why they call it the chosen one." She looked at him as if he was crazy "Yeah sure there are more just like you out there but its so rare to become one its considered a great honer."

A great honer? He wouldn't call powers that were only created to kill and destroy an honer the only reason he took these powers was to save his friends from the POW camp now he uses them for good and who knows end the war. But now he was using them to keep Olga away from the enemy so they wouldn't be able to activate their WMD. But why a little girl...

"Hey Jake did you hear me?" His train of thought was broken by Catherine but he quickly replied. "Yeah... yeah I heard you sorry." He scratched his head then he realized Olga had her hand reaching out toward him with the earpiece. "Thanks for letting me see it." He took the earpiece from her hand and put it back into his ear. "No prob." Then turned back into his seat. "Not one cop in sight this is great..." he could hear Jason mumble to himself. "I know right." They both laughed. "Whats so funny?" Olga had no idea what was going on. "Oh its nothing Olga don't worry."

They were now passing up the Le Louvre that held most of the nations master pieces. He always thought the glass pyramid in the front looked cool but this wasn't the time for site seeing. "Huh never been there before must be a helluva place to see look at that line of people." Jason sure was right there were a lot of people lined up to get inside. "Alright you know we're close to the our destination when we pass up the Opera." The real thing that sucked about driving by famous monuments was there was a lot of traffic near them. "I wonder how people could be looking at monuments during a World War." Catherine was over looking the traffic still glance at the line of tourists at the Le Louvre. "I don't know but I can tell you none of them are from the States or Great Britain or any other country fighting against the french." Jason replied, that was a definite fact.

Jake knew where this was going to head toward to and he wanted to end it now so he changed the subject. "Look at the mimes looks like their touching a wall." Every looked toward the group of mimes entertaining the line tourists while they waited. "They look funny." Olga was standing on the seat laughing and looking at the mimes. "Yeah they never talk either so don't get mad when you try to say hi and they don't say hi back." Catherine switched seats with her so Olga could get a better look. "Yeah their sure one weird group of people but their fun to watch. One of the mimes pretended to throw a pie in the others face which made Olga burst out laughing.

The finally got through the mind numbing traffic and head toward their marked location. "Whats going on lads we're already here at the new hideout." Marcus asked over the earpiece. Before Jake replied Jason did the talking "We were stuck in the bloody traffic near the Le Louvre." There was a moment of silence then he spoke up again. "Its alright lad... but are you close to us Francis is getting nervous." Well I guess he would be since they had his one and only daughter and the cute little Olga that well... you know. "Yep we're very close just got of traffic we're on our way." Jason looked at a sheet of directions he had then made a right. "Good... good but if anything happens you know we're on stand by." Yeah they should with the people their riding with. "Yep OK don't worry we're coming." After passing up the Opera they made a few more turns then stopped. "Yeah just to let you know we're here." Jason chuckled. They stopped in an alley way where Francis and Natalie were waiting for them.

Before anyone knew it Catherine and Olga were out of the car hugging Francis who looked happier than he had ever seen him, well no ones ever really seen him that happy but he didn't blame him no one did... but someone else was waiting there to hug him too. He got out of the car and made his way to Natalie but she had ran up and bear hugged him. "I know it hasn't been that long but I was worried about you." Jake brushed her hair. "Yeah I was too but don't stress yourself over it." Natalie blushed "Yeah I know but you know the way I am." They gave each other a kiss then moved on to unloading the stuff out of the car into their new hideout.

"You guys need help with your load of things or did you already get it all in?" Jake asked her. "Yeah we got it all, Tom had his hands full of stuff wanting to get it all in one trip." Yeah sounds like him. "Bet ya all he's going to be out here any second now lending us a hand." Jason joked but he sure was dead on. Out came Tom walking right past them to the car. "Hey guys glad you got back in one piece." Already rummaging through stuff.

Jake walked to the back and grabbed a suit case. "Yeah you too Tom." Jake patted him on the back and headed toward the open door. He walked right in with Natalie leading the way since he had no clue where it was. "Here follow me its right up the stairs." The place almost looked like a hotel but they began to walk up red carpeted stone stairs which he could tell were old but this was an old part of the city, hell the whole city was old. The place almost looked like it had been abandoned for a long time but he could hear people talking in other rooms. "Yeah don't worry about them they know we're here and their part of the resistance too."

They finally stopped on the stairs but in front of a big picture frame with a strange painting in it. "Why did we stop here?" His question was answered quickly as she peeled apart of the painted up revealing a number code locked and entered a few numbers. "The code is 6-2-10 by the way." She told him while opening the frame as if it were a door to an opening in the wall which would be their room. "How long had this been here?" But she shrugged. "I have no clue ask Francis."

They entered through the secret entrance to be greeted by the rest of the group. "Top of the morning to ya lad." Marcus took the suit case out of his hand and motioned him to sit down on the couch they had but he wanted to look around more. The room was big and very open and had other doors leading to different rooms. It had no windows to look out of but in another room he knew was Francis had a computer monitor with divided views form hidden sir valence cameras looking out side the building and inside. "Hey pretty cool isn't it the resistance here in France gave these to us." Francis surprised him who had been by the door way of the room the whole time. "Yeah this is great... so I'm guessing they know about the Olga too."

Francis nodded "Yep that is why we're here in one of the bases of the French resistance, they say this was made and used around World War 2 for them to use against the Nazis." He replied also answering a few questions he had. He was about to speak up but Francis held out right his hand. "I just wanted to Thank you for finding Olga and my daughter." He grabbed his and shook it. "Your welcome I know how much you care about them." Francis smiled "Yeah even though Olga isn't my daughter I still treat her as one of mine since she's well... never had a family." The moment began to feel solemn but Marla came in brightening it up again. "Hey cheer up you two lets enjoy the moment while we can." She had a bottle of wine and two glasses. Both Francis and Jake nodded. "Sure why not."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Enjoying the Moment

They had been sitting around all day watching the news which was all about the mess they made. Seeing it from a news helicopter looked really bad and kind of horrid. Killing cops was not in their description but if they had something in their possession that could change the course of the war then they would... no matter what the cost. This war had already lasted to long and had to many piles of the dead loved ones.

Jake himself was lying on the floor with Olga teaching her how to play checkers which she seemed to enjoy quite a bit. "So I move now?" She asked politely with her hand over the piece she was about to move. "Yeah go ahead." While they were playing Natalie took a seat next to them and watched. "Hey your doing really good Olga." She said which made Olga smile. Jake could of jumped her but he made a false move pretending not to know he could have done it. For a moment Olga's big round eyes hovered over the red and black board looking for any move she could make. "Hmm... Oh there you are!" She jumped over his black piece also getting a king me. "King me!" She squealed with excitement.

"Wow you sure are pretty good at this for a seven year old." Ron had also come over with his usual grin. Olga look up from the board glaring at Ron. "I'm eight now... not seven." She corrected him as Jake made another false move on the board. "I'm sorry." Ron apologized still having the friendly grin stuck on his face. "Its OK shiny head." She giggled looking back down at the board. He knew Ron didn't like jokes about his bald head but he wouldn't tell a little girl that still keeping his grin and rubbed his glistening head. Jake trying to keep his laughter inside could hear Natalie quietly laughing so Ron wouldn't hear but he had heard so had Olga. "Whats so funny?" Jake couldn't hold it in anymore neither could Natalie they both started laughing.

He tried to stop laughing but he couldn't, he could tell Ron hadn't enjoyed the joke almost looked as if steam were coming out from his ears but Olga still sat there clueless. "Why are they laughing?" She questioned. Ron replied with a small but working smile. "Oh their just blowing off steam."

Later after they had finished their game of checkers he went over to the TV where Marcus, Jason, and Marla were sitting and having a conversation. "Oh flying helicopters isn't scary you get used to them after a while." Marla told Marcus but he only laughed. "I' always... always hated flying up in that sky." You couldn't ever get him to fly. "Oh come on its fun why do you think I joined the air force." Marcus still nodded with disagreement. "I don't care I still hate flying."

"Don't be a wuss." Francis just had to say something. "Oh Jake don't be mean..." Catherine had her arms tightly wrapped around his chest with her chin lying on his shoulder. He was about to take her off but then he realized Olga was clinging onto his right leg. "Your not going anywhere!" Looks like they were both in playful mood so he'll just have to play along. "Alright then..." He laughed making both wonder what he was up to. He waved his hand over his eyes activating his SH. "Lets play!" Francis lifted them both up with each hand like they were pieces of paper.

Everyone sitting on the couch began to laugh at the hysterical site. Catherine and Olga were dumbfounded by his strength. "Alright dad I think I'm a little too old for this..." Catherine had said nervously but her dad didn't look he cared. "Oh you were the one who started it." he put his daughter down onto an arm chair and started tickling her. "You'll always be my little baby." It was a cute father and daughter moment.

After a while of the loud laughing and gasping for air Olga tugged on Francis shirt. "Oh don't leave me out."

He looked down at her and laughed. "Oh don't worry dear I would never forget about you." He held her up with both hands and moved her around in the air with her arms held out like she was a super hero. She laughed and giggled enjoying every second. "Now your big friend Marcus wouldn't want to be flying like you are would he?" From the sound of it everyone was pulling each others strings today. Everyone started laughing even Marcus .

Then after a while of playing with Olga Francis sat down in an arm chair next to his daughters with Olga sitting in his lap and her arm hooked around his neck. Then suddenly on the TV it showed the police at the parking garage where they had changed their cars appearance. Francis looked over at Catherine signaling for her to bring Olga to another room.

"Hey Olga how about we play some more checkers." Olga sprung up with excitement taking her offer. They waited till they left the room then began talking. "Do you think they'll be able to track us to here?" Ron asked nervously. Francis shook his head "No but but we can't be so sure they wont." Then Marla asked him something "Can the apprentices sense you near by like you can do to them?" So many things could go wrong in situations like this but they must look toward the best. He felt Natalie hold his hand.

"Whats wrong Natalie?" He could see she was really worried about something. "If the apprentices found out we were here they would be all ov..." Jake interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "Natalie... don't worry about it because if they do... they'll have to go through all of us to get Olga." But she sighed still looking worried. "I'm worried about her... well of course I am but I'm also worried about you." He didn't know what to say at first but then when he thought more about her and that would make him say something he would never forget. "I promise..." He held both of her hands "What ever happens I'll never let you down." She smiled and hugged him. "You really mean it?" She mumbled just loud enough for only him to hear. "Yes." He told her.

She tightened her hug around him even more. "I love you." It was always in his blood to never let her down and always will be. "I love you too." Then when they were done hugging they looked back toward Francis who had been answering and discussing the what ifs. "Good question to ask Marcus, if we were surround somehow then we would take this trap door which leads to the Catacombs of Paris, yea its not pleasant but its better than being dead." Everyone agreed on that who wouldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An Old Enemy

Waiting around the room waiting for orders was starting to get boring and the only thing to watch on TV was the news. Ron wasn't the type of guy who laid around all day indoors, it drives him insane. Orders are orders though and you have to follow them... damn I hate being told what to do.

It had had been four days since they've settled here in there new hideout but Francis told him not to get to comfortable. If Ron got a nickle every time his friend had said that he would be rich by now. Wonder what it would be like to be rich and wealthy but how the hell would he ever become rich. "Ron get in here." Francis called for him from the surveillance room. Ron was full of joy that he got up and over to Francis like he won a shiny trophy.

"Why the hell you skipping like Miss America to me." Francis was all up in his business now making the excitement of getting up on his feet and doing a bit of activity not fun at all. From the tone of his voice he didn't sound too thrilled what he was about to order him to do. Francis was no longer looking at him but began to speak to him while his eyes were glued to the screen. "You see that lad right sitting on the bench wearing the baseball cap?" Francis was pointing on the fourth screen down with his finger on the man sitting on the bench.

"Well with your finger on that guy I sure do now." Ron had a bad habit of back talking and with that he got his foot stomped on by Francis. He clench his foot in pain while standing up on the other. "Mmmm... I see him sir."

He replied while holding in his cry of pain. Francis rubbed the top of his head, probably trying to get some thinking power in that big head of his... Eventually he told him "Hes been there for three days now, comes and stays during the same time of day from 0800 to 1800. I think he might be a spy." After hearing the news Ron was serious now going on full military alert because if Francis was right then their whole operation in France could be jeopardized.

"Now my next question would have to be if you had seen this lad?" Ron took one glance at the monitor the so called spy was on and studied him closely. He couldn't see his face, the ball cap he wore over shadowed his face.

"Do we have any more camera angles on him?" Ron was hoping for a positive answer but the reply he received was negative. "I wish... but they couldn't put anymore of them up or they would be to noticeable..." Well damn that sucks better than being spotted out by the French though.

"I know you've been dieing to go out Ron how about you go out there and check it out mate." That Brightened up Ron's mood like setting off a match. "I'll be right on it for you sir I'll see whats going on." He started walking out the of the surveillance room but Francis stopped him to say something else. "How bout you bring Tom too he's been wanting to get out of here to get some air too." Wow seriously Tom sticks right out of the crowd... big muscular black guy sneaking around. He remembered when he first saw Tom put on civilian wear just didn't look right... he always wore camouflage but you can't wear a uniform around here that would be beyond idiotic and stupidity itself.

Ron made his way to the secret door that led out doors but go Tom on his way there as well. "Alright finally... never thought I'd be excited for a mission but my legs are killing me just sitting here." Tom was definitely a man of action. "Yea me too lets head out and check this guy out, don't spook him though."

They opened up the door which from the outside looked like a normal painting closed it then started walking own the stairs. "You think this guy might end up being an apprentice?" Tom asked nervously "I don't know I sure as hell hope he ain't but if he is I can handle it." Tom shook his head. " What you meant to say was we both can handle it." But all Ron did was smirk. "I don't know normal humans don't usually have much luck against them..."

"Oh come on don't exaggerate I could take them out with these bad boys." Tom held up his arm showing of his muscles." Ron wanted to laugh but he didn't, it would just get him more pumped up. Ron had seen apprentices flip over a tanks before and if they could do that they sure as hell could kill Tom but no need for anymore negative thoughts. "Alright big boy lets go out and check things out." They walked outside but not to a

peaceful neighborhood .

"Stop right there!" A French general ordered standing by a whole group of French soldiers aiming their guns at them. Son of a bitch when did all these troops arrive, but that wasn't the only group of people who were there... He saw the same man who had been sitting at the bench but this time his eyes were clearly glowing red indicating he was one of those disgusting apprentices, he had already met him before and he was known as A13 usually also known as the unlucky one . "Wrong time to go out and get some fresh air ain't it gentlemen." The apprentice said with a wide loathsome grin. "Ah go fuck off you bloody fiend." Tom shouted out toward the apprentice. But the remark didn't seem to hurt the apprentice at all kinda took it as a joke only to laugh. "You got some balls black man what is your name and I already know yours cunt." A13 cursed while touching the large scar that ran down the side of his face. He and Ron had met each other several times in the past before... that how he got that scar down his face. " I don't think I want to tell you red eyes..."

"Your friend here doesn't watch his use of words much does he... yellow eyes..." A13 better watch his words... "I always hated you disgusting yellow eyes... your all just the group of deformed mutants." He really better watch his words... "Well atleast their deformed mutants with a mind of their own." Tom said it looking straight in the red glowing eyes of anger. "You apologize to me right now human or I will have my men slaughter you and your like the pigs you are right here right now." Ron glanced at Tom and Tom glanced at Ron.

Ron knew very well Tom wasn't going to even if it meant dying here on enemy soil. "Ten" A13 was starting to countdown now "Nine" If Ron was in Tom's shoes he would've do the same thing "Eight" Ron hated the apprentices with all anger "Seven" He pledged to himself that he would rip off the heads of those bloody bastards "Six" Tom and himself might not make it out alive... "Five" But they ain't going down without without a fight "Fou..." Before the hideous apprentice could finish Ron waved his hand over his eyes instantly activating his SH and used his high speed ability as well as strength to lift Tom up and run out of the line of fire.

As Ron running down the street the French troops were firing from behind him leaving the a trail of bullets following them. "You better run faster!" Its a lot easier for you to say. But they when Ron made a turn down the street French troops were lined up blocking the street too. "Shit!" Tom thought it was all over but Ron wasn't ever going to go down. "Hang on" Ron turned toward a building and started running up the side of it as well as the bullets coming up toward them breaking windows and ricocheting all over the place. "They don't give a damn who gets hurt do they?" There were many thing Ron could say... "Well as long as they kill us they really don't." But the two soon realized the bullets weren't the only thing running up on the wall with them. "You die today!" A13 swung a combat knife right Ron but barely missed.

Finally they got to the top of the house now running on top of the roof. "Not today not ever!" They were jumping from roof to roof sometimes barely making it. A13 made another attempt to stab them but instead slashed a long cut down Tom's back. "Ah you fucker!" The apprentice laughed "I love the smell of blood I want more." He made another attempt but this time Ron came to a halt and put his leg out tripping the clumsy blood thirsty apprentice. A13 fell over on to his face also skidding (from the great amount of speed) on the tiles leaving a little blood trail. "That's another other scar to add to that ugly face of yours." Ron put Tom back on the ground then took out his own knife. "Your going to pay for that you piece of filth!" The Two SH hurled into each other igniting a fierce knife battle while Tom who couldn't do nothing stood and watched.

The knives of the SH clashed together many times at such a fast speed spars flew off from the small blades. "I will cut your face off and hang it from the Eiffel tower." The threats A13 were just brutal but a few words wouldn't hurt him. "Yea well... to bad you be able to ever do that." They two blades came to a standstill as they were locked together, both of them were pushing against each other trying to slip past and make a blow. "I think I will!" The apprentice kicked Ron in the chest flinging him a few feet away and crashed into the ground. Before Ron could get back up the apprentice pinned him to the ground with his black boot on top. "I would I love to squash you like a little bug." A13 used a bit of his super strength to bring the hard boot deeper also pushing sown Ron and slowly crushing him. Tom ran up to the apprentice to try and stop but he threw his knife right at him sticking right into his leg. Tom hollered and fell right to the ground holding the knife stuck deep into his leg. The pain A13 was laying on Ron was unbearable. "Scream you coward." Ron wasn't going to do it for him... "Scream..." The pain was to much but he still wouldn't do it for this bastard. "Okay then if you won't scream then I'll make you." A13 lifted the boot off of him then shot it back down stomping on his chest. The pain could not be ignored, Ron screamed out in unimaginable pain also spitting out blood. "Good..." Then the apprentice held up his fist ready to crush in his face "Now your going to die!" The fist moved down toward him but was stopped by an unknown hand. "Oh how dare yo..." but before the apprentice could spit out he words he stopped when he saw who it was.

"Its nice to see you making a fool out of this SH but your making our apprenticeship look immoral." Said the red eyed beast known as Apprentice number 2. "Sir my apologies" moving his fist away from A2's hand but the general reached back and grabbed it. "I never said this act of filth would leave unattended to..." Fear came to A13's eyes for he knew what would happen but before he could pull away A2 pulled and ripped his whole arm off all they way up to his shoulder. Oh my god I can't believe... what I'm seeing... The blood came gushing out of the new wound "If you scream I'll rip off the other one." A13 fell to his knees in pain but he still followed orders keeping his mouth shut. Then the ice cold red eyes came to stare upon Ron who laid on the ground. "So nice to see you Ron..." The words coming from the violent sadistic killer made chill go down his back. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked stunned. This was the 2nd in command of the whole apprenticeship and now he stood upon with his death glance. Legends say he is was one step away from being the chosen one and that he could sometimes regain control of himself which was only a rumor but is said to be the reason why he ain't number one.

"I'm here to visit two familiar ones... ones I haven't... seen for a while." His cold deviled voice trembled as he looked toward the building which held the secret hideout. His red seemed to be growing dim but went back to normal. A2 looked a the dismembered arm which he had easily torn from A13 and threw it to the ground in front of him "You were always a slippery one Ron... my men have chased you all over Europe, they even cornered you and you've still managed to make your way out of it... but I'd like to ask how did you meet my blood..." The apprentice looked back at the defenseless resistance SH member who laid on the ground puzzled. "What!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eviction

Natalie was going to keep the innocent little Olga safe no matter what the cost. She had both of her hands around Olga calming her down. Everyone in the room had been on full alert the whole time "You should go to the catacombs Natalie." Jake tried to convince her but she wouldn't leave him here. "I'm not leaving you again after what happened last time..." That was one of the worst experiences in his whole life. Jake reached over and wrapped his arm around Natalie "Look... no matter where I am even if I'm all the way on the other side of the world I'll still be with you." He told her with the same familiar smile she'd known for many years "And I'll always be with you." Natalie spoke with truth and honesty. They leaned forward to kiss but... "What about me! will I be with you guys too!" The little girl begged. Jake laughed "Of course you will Olga" patting her on her little head. She hugged and held onto his leg "I love you"

They both make a perfect match "I do too" Jake got down and hugged her after it had ended she ran over to Francis to hug him. Jake got back up and reached down into his pocket. "I've had this for a while now... can't believe I still even have it but it always makes me feel a lot better when I look at it." He pulled his hand back out with a picture of all three of them (Her, Jake, and Ron) in high school. "Oh my god I can't believe you still have this." She held the old snapped picture to take a closer look. "Its still in great condition too." The photo had not one dent or scratch on it. "Of course I wouldn't ever let a good picture like that go to waste that's why I'm giving it to you."

"Why would you say that?" She asked nervously. Jake's smile slowly turn into a frown as he spoke "I got to fight a powerful enemy... and hes close... its strange but I feel like I've felt his presence before." I wish I could feel what hes feeling but not even a normal SH could feel what he was feeling. He described it to her one time that it was like that feeling you get when something ain't right when you have a chill up your spine or your stomachs acting up but to him it was mentally in his mind. He said he could even feel the presence of a normal human being or an animal which normal SH couldn't do not even Francis. "Who is it?" She didn't even want to here the answer but she had to ask "An apprentice but a powerful one, probably high in rank." Who could it possibly be.

"Are you sure you don't know who it is?" She asked but he looked just as clueless as her. "I don,t know but who ever it is it has a high energy level and its getting closer by the minute." As Jake finished his sentence he jolted forward pushing her out of the way as the secret door blew open sending debris every. But he laid on top of her the whole time shielding her from all of it. "Ahhhh bloody hell..." Jake pulled a sharp piece of wood out of his leg.

French troops poured in through the newly made gaping hole in the toward the resistance but they wouldn't go down without a fight. "Open fire!" Francis ordered furiously while running out from the surveillance with his assault rifle blasting away at the intruders. Natalie took out her revolver out from the holster hidden under her skirt and fired at them. The Soldiers fell over like bowling pins one by one but before one had been shot he managed to get out a grenade tumbling toward her while she was reloading. But before the explosion would engulf her Marla tackled her off to the side out of harms way. "try to be more careful next time." She smiled then turned back to the French feeding them lead with her M4.

One thing that Natalie during Close combat that every thing almost seemed to move at the speed of light and you had to be prepared for the challenges. The whole room was filled with the smell of gun powder and the loud deafening gun shots but there was one that caught her ear. "Natalie get over here and take this sniper out." Jason called her over to a window. Already she could she the holes from its close attempts on Jason's head. When she got over they switched off weapons giving Jason her revolver for the rifle. As soon as she held onto the rifle the enemy sniper tried one on her but the bullet whizzed past her ear barely missing. The target was easy to spot sitting up on top of the neighboring building getting ready to take another shot but before he could Natalie took aim and shot at him. Sadly the shot was missed but it flung up near by tiles into his line of fire throwing him off guard. She took the opportunity to take aim again and take another shot this time entering through his chest and exiting out from his back torso leaving the quick shooter lifeless and tumbling off the edge of the roof. "Great shot now take..."

Then in a quick flash a tall figure with red glowing eyes showed up right in front of Jake... an apprentice. Jake furiously threw punches at the being but all the apprentice did was dodge he attacks without hesitation. "What the fuck..." Then when he tried to throw a punch toward his enemies face he held his fist stopping his attempt pulled him forward and brutally punched him in the face instantly knocking Jake unconscious. "Jake!" Natalie ran toward the him but before she could get close or near them the apprentice grabbed hold of Jake and fast traveled out of the room. "Get back here!" The Mcarcher brother hollered while blasting his gun at the fleeing apprentice but failed to hit it.

"Jake!" She cried out in tears for Jake. "Nat we got to get the hell out of here." Catherine tried to warn Natalie but refused. "Come on Natalie we got to go!" Marla didn't give her a choice instead of asking she took her arm and tugged her across the room into the trap door that lead to the Catacombs (which Francis had already fled into with Olga) "Come on hurry up guys lets go I got the charges set to blow this ceiling down and block the entrance." Catherine motioned them all. The remaining resistance fled into the tunnel while Catherine had her thumb on the detonator. "Come on you bastards come and get some." She waited for the French to come through the entrance then just as two came in she held down the button and gave the poor soldiers death from above. The entrance had been blocked but wouldn't be for long so she made her way back to flee with their group.

While they were running down the dark tunnels Natalie tried her best to pull herself together and head on with their mission but the thought of him distracted her to much. "Nicely planned there Catherine those charges took care of them, Natalie can you give me those rounds for that revolver." Jason asked while they were heading down the tunnel. "All yours don't waste them wise guy..." She took the remains bullets out from her bra and gave it to him almost like she was slapping his hand. He gave her a look but didn't even bother saying anything. The tears she had been turned into anger, she knew the way she gave that ammo to Jason was unreasonable but... but... the French will pay...

"Hey where the hell did Marcus go?" Jason gave a good question. "Oh my god did we leave him back there!" Catherine cried out. "Bloody hell you didn't dumb nuts I'm right here." Everyone laughed while Catherine gave a sigh of relief. "If I would of blocked you from the escape route I would've never forgiven myself." Marcus laughed out loud like it were a joke, really bad sense if humor. "If I would have been trapped behind there that would mean one less person to rag around." Natalie wanted to slap him but she knew he didn't mean Jake, Ron, or Tom... she really just wasn't happy at all right now.

After running through the Catacombs for a while they finally but barely had view on Francis and Olga waiting for them up in the darkness ahead. Francis with his SH eyes glowing and carrying Olga on his back were soon to be right in front of them. "Alright up ahead there are several different pathways leading to different parts of the Catacombs just stay behind me... Catherine please hold Olga for me who knows what will be up ahead." But before he could hand the little girl to her Marla had something to say. "I'll do it, we need all the SH we can get in a small group like this." Francis and Catherine nodded to each other handing the girl to Marla while Catherine activated her SH with a wave of her. "Hi!" The cute squealed excitedly. "Hi Olga just make yourself comfortable ok." She smiled. "Do you think we'll get out of this scary place." Until now Natalie could she the poor little girl had a tear running down her cheek. Marla almost looked like she didn't know what to say including everyone else in the group but then she replied. "Yes I do think we will get out of here, I promise." The little girl giggled and hugged her tightly while they began to pick back up on running.

"Do you think the others will be alright?" The question must had been on everyone's mind, Natalie had been thinking about that for awhile. Sadly no one answered the question for a long period of time before they reach the multiple pathways. "I think they will be!" Olga answered full of hope. "Yea they will be." Marla tried to give a cheerful smile but it was weak. "Ok so which way now ." Marcus was ready to move on. "This way." Francis ran forward into one all the way on the right with everyone following him from behind. "Are you absolutely sure we're heading the right way..."

"Well duh what do you think.. that he chose some random path." Francis laughed "Lets hope its the right one." What did he just say! Everyone in the group didn't like that answer that much "Just pulling your leg guys lets go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ticket out of Paris

This place was cold... wet... and dark but most of all really quiet expect for the echo of their walking footsteps. They had been down here for at least two hours now Marla walked staying beside the group at a fair pace still with young Olga on her back who had fallen asleep but she didn't mind as long as the had the SH up ahead. Without their nigh vision like eyes they would be completely lost. She and everyone else who didn't have SH abilities could only see six or seven feet in front of them in the darkness. "So where is this leading to." Jason asked "To a safe place" Francis replied. Jason groaned but didn't even bother to ask again. "We're taking a route that leads to the Metro tunnels so watch out for trains." Wow that's actually not a bad plan "Then we're getting out of Paris even France." Francis had clearly just hit someones nerve. "Whats in gods name do you mean we're leaving! What about Tom... or Ron... errr Jake!" Natalie screamed out bursting into tears. "That's why we're leaving France they'll be taking them straight to the prison in Germany..."

"And how do you know this wise guy... just because your SH doesn't mean..." But Natalie had been interrupted "Because they take every captured SH there and... I've been there many times, still can't believe I'm still alive but I just happened to survive and escape and so had my daughter and Ron along with the other fallen Comrades who had fallen in that horrible place... that's where the apprentices are made..." Marla followed the mans eyes who were now glancing at Olga "And Olga will be kept in safe hands while I go there alone..." Everyone instantly rambled over his last bit of words. "There is absolutely no way in hell I am letting you go alone to save them I have a score to settle with A2" Marcus complained "I won't let my friends and my brother rot in that prison.." Jason stood up to Francis." Marla tried to hush them so they wouldn't wake up Olga but they wouldn't stop Catherine stood there without saying anything. " You can't keep me from going with you." Marcus stood up to Francis along with Jason. "Me too." Natalie stepped up as well "You can bet your ass I'm coming along too."

Francis shook his head furiously not wanting to let them go but he had no choice "I can't keep you from going so... you may come..." The three smiled and and shook hands "They will have freedom again." Marcus announced proudly. "What about Olga where will she go?" Olga was the enemies priority and bringing her straight to the enemy would just be stupid but she knew Francis would never think of such a thing. "We're going to keep her in safe hands with the resistance stationed here in France, Marla I would like you and my daughter to stay with Olga and keep her there with you." Marla was about to plead him to let her with him but in this tight situation they didn't really anytime to argue and she was one of the only members in the group who knew where the resistance was located.

"Aye Aye" Catherine replied in sarcastic tone. Marla could already tell Catherine wasn't the lay low type of person. "Hey Marla follow me its this way." She may know where the resistance base was located in France but she had no clue how to get out of these tunnels safely without getting lost. "Could you wait a second Catherine?" Jason said from behind. Jason held Marla by her shoulder spun her around gently so he wouldn't wake up Olga then unexpectedly smacked a kiss right on her lips. It lasted for a good amount of time but not too long. "Darling please be careful out there." She looked up into the eyes she adored for such a long time while telling herself they would both live to see each other again. "You too hone." Then without looking back she turned back around and began to run following Catherine from behind in the dark and sacred tunnels.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Catherine asked nervously. Marla giggled at the question she gave making Catherine look back curiously. "Of course they will just who and the hell do you think they are." Marla answered confidently without any hesitation. The answer made Catherine smile looking back ahead just in time to see a pillar barely dodging it. "Woah that was close." Having to carry two people back to the resistance base would have been a lot of fun... "Just keep your eyes focused up ahead." Shes just like her father. "Will do thanks for the advice Marla."

As they were running through the tunnels she could she the skulls and bones of the catacombs appeared into view. "Thank god Olga's not awake right now it would had been a nightmare having her getting all worked up all over these dust and bones." Marla could only imagine. "Yea... well don't jinx us." That would be the last thing she would want to do.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Marla didn't even know when the little girl had fallen asleep but she could already tell she was a deep sleeper and could probably sleep anywhere not to mention she was being carried on her back the whole time. "For half the time we've been down in these tunnels, about one and half hours." Thank god there were no French soldiers around because the girl was being held up against her back by her two arms wrapping around her legs and if she, so if she wanted to use her rifle it would mean she would have to let go of Olga... that would probably wake her up.

As they were running down the tunnels she started thinking about how far the French troops were from them. "Where do you think the french troops are?" The question made Marla nervous just asking but Catherine answered with no worry. "We'd know if they were heading are way cause before we left I set trip wired mines in all the tunnels leading toward our general direction, so if they were coming toward us it would sound like a thunder strike." Sure made her feel a lot more safe going through this creepy place. "That would probably wake Olga up wouldn't" Marla said in a joking manner Catherine laughed along. "Yea probably but don't.. jin..." And just before Catherine could finish the word jinx she tripped over a bump in the ground landing on the ground but quickly got back up on her feet beginning to run again. "Jinx.." Catherine sighed. Then just before you knew it they could hear the "thunder strike" and the loud shrieks of soldiers yelling in pain following with the sound of the ceiling collapsing.

The little girl on her back yelped in fright waking up from her deep sleep. "What was that?" Catherine grinned "The sound of thunder sister." Olga laughed "Zeus strikes again!" Catherine laughed along "And the bowling pins had been knocked over by the bowling ball." The little girl then shouted back "Strike out!" This sure wasn't the first time she had been waked up by an explosion. "Haha ok keep it down you two."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Live and Die

Jake awoke from his deep sleep and to his surprise he was laying on a soft bed made of silk with a high gloss table of fine wine and two glasses sitting on top of it. Jake looked down at his wrists and ankles which were unchained... how could this be also realizing he was naked too. Then when he barely moved his head up to get up a glimpse of sunlight blinded him for a short period of time.

He looked over toward the direction of the light still blinded by the it but then once his eyes adjusted he saw a young naked women out on the balcony, leaning on the edge looking out at the desert landscape. He wondered who this women was and how the hell he ended up in a desert but as she turned around... it was Natalie... she smiled at him as if there was no care in the world and that everything was alright "We'll always be together." Something about that didn't sound right...

As soon as he was about to say something he could see a ray of blue light come down from the sky a hit the ground then the ray of light disappeared and a few second later a shock wave came and shook the whole environment and the build they were in following with a big burning and blinding flash. In front of him he could still see Natalie who's skin was melting and tearing away. "For ever... and ever..."

He jump out from sleep shocked and relived that it was just a dream but soon new problems began arose. Everything was shackled from his ankles, to wrists, and even his neck. The Cell he was in wasn't pleasing either with no windows or and not even a bed just the old fashion hard concrete floor... definitely no wine to be seen... "So you have finally waken from your dreams..." Jake looked up to see the 2nd Apprentice standing in his cell in front of him. Jake screamed in fury charging toward him with all his might towards A2 but the chains held him back. "You filthy bastard where are my friends!" "Oh shush shush chosen one their just fine..." Jake clenched his fists in anger staring into the eyes of the mad man.

"I know who you are... in fact I know your brother very well too." "Yea I know you did and I know that you also mercilessly killed all those soldiers too!" Usually that would've made any mindless blood thirsty apprentice scream of laughter but he stood there with out the intention of doing so. "Just like your side does to ours... its a little game mankind has and stills plays up till this day called war, I find no pleasure in it and I find no meaning in it I just do as told." That's all these apprentices were good for anyway.. that's what their purpose was and why they were created. "How bout your little prisoner camps then? What about all those men and women who end up digging up their own graves!" The apprentice had a look of disgust on his face from the thought of it. "That was from their own amusement and thoughts of what had to be done there but indeed wasn't what we wanted and we punished the survivors left from the mess of your escape and riot."

Knowing the french they killed every single one of them... wonder how they told their families what happened even though most of them deserved it for killing all the Brits and Americans mercilessly. But why was he here what did he want other than the fact that he was considered the chosen one. "Whats is it that you seek?" The apprentice finally showed a bit of emotion by barely winking a grin "Its not me who seeks anything from you... but from within all of us we seek many things..." What the hell was he talking about... probably just playing with his mind that's what all these apprentices always try to accomplish. "I sense you are trying to resist something am I of bother?" He asked politely. What the hell kind of little chat was this! "No but seriously what do you want and why are not you torturing me ain't that what you French bastards usually do... use force and ruin peoples lives until you get what you want..." "Why do you keep thinking I want something from you? It is not I who wants anything from you but I would like to talk to you, we'll dine and feast on many good foods later... fare well."

Somethings going on but Jake definitely wasn't going to take a bite out of anything. Knowing them they probably drugged it or poisoned it especially during the time of war... and he was a prisoner...

A2 walked out of the cell and could hear his steps echoing down the hall then a door slamming shut. The chained up SH sat in his cell alone wondering what had happened to him and what became of Ron and Tom, as he stared down at the shackles around his wrists and ankles he knew he must had not been in a highly secure prison. They were rusty and made of iron also looked like they would be up in a museum but they weighed a ton. The the next thing he had to check was weather the little tiny black earpiece was still in his ear. He barely manged to lift one of his shackled arms up to his ear to non surprisingly realize the earpiece was no longer in his ear. With an angry sigh he let the heavy shackle

bring his wrist to the ground with a loud thud that echoed through the hallway,

Then far off into the distance from out side his cell he could hearing chanting which sounded like a religious choir. And soon enough he realized they were singing in French, he couldn't have been in Germany where they kept the prisoners of war. Then from outside his cell he saw a cross with Jesus on it hanging on the wall. Was he in a church? Then the whole building was sounded by nothing but bells. The rhythm of the bells were so familiar... they were at the Notre Dame. What in gods name were they doing here... Who knows but the Apprentices definitely had no beliefs, they didn't even have a mind of their own. Once turned into an apprentice your mind is permanently rewired to follow and only follow the masters orders and needs.

He knew Ron or Tom wasn't around because he couldn't sense their presence anywhere within the cathedral. The only sort of presence he could sense was A2's which almost seemed to overwhelm him like the strong scent of perfume. But in a way it felt familiar like this wasn't the only time he had encountered him before or had been near but if he had been near he would of surely been aware of him and chase him and his friends around the city like rats in a cage. Very funny to say that because in a way that's what had been going on at this very moment... that is if his friends made it out of the catacombs but he was sure they made it out. Francis would make sure of it and he was sure his beloved Natalie was just fine along with the pretty little girl Olga. Hard to believe such a little innocent thing would be the key to a weapon that could kill millions. There was no way in hell they'd ever lose her to the French either.

Jake had probably been sitting in this old dusty cell for hours. The sky had turned from day into night... he could tell from the window with moonlight pouring through. The only person he had seen this whole time while in this cell was a robed figure most likely a man come by and light the torches once the the sun had set. This Cathedral was very old fashion or the area within this holy place must had been not been updated for awhile. Their had also been a storm that began not too long ago cause he could hear the rain hit and drizzle from outside of the walls in the back of his cell. The atmosphere in the cell also grew a little damp. Meaning the wall must not be that thick which could be busted through with his superficial strength but the shackles that had been put on his two wrists kept him from activating SH abilities.

Overtime he had discovered that instead of iron they were made of pure steel. Atleast three inches thick of it wrapped around his wrists completely weighing them down and almost impossible to even hold them up for a lousy few minutes.

Finally he heard the same doors that A2 exited out of creak back open as the sound of his steps clapped on the hard floor toward his cell. In a matter of moments the 2nd apprentice stood in front of his old fashion cell with two guards side by side both wearing protective padded suits covering them head to toe.

"Release him..." The apprentice ordered. Ha how typical... let your guards do all the work. The barred gate was unlocked by the prison guards. One walked in with the keys the other with a fully automatic weapon. He aimed it right at him then said in rough English "You try anything stupid I will shoot you like a dog."

As the guard walked up with the keys to his shackles Jake noticed the guards hand was shaking. Haha he couldn't resist... he wait till he hand the key close to his shackles then jerked toward the guard to frighten him. The guard jumped back pleading for his life then soon realized nothing happened, the other one with the gun shook his head then again warned him. "Nothing stupid" now he noticed the barrel of his rifle was shaking a little. Ha I never thought I'd see the French shaking in their boots like this.

After a few clicks of the key removing the secured chains off from his shackles all that remained was the heavy steel that still held his wrists down but could now walk outside the cell. "Bring him with me to the dining quarters" He walked off with both the guards handling him from behind walking down the hall to the double doors that laid ahead. I guess that's where its at?

Once they were standing in front of the door one of the guards walked to the doors and opened them. As he walked in he examined the room. Like the apprentice said before there was a table with literally a whole feast laying on it with all sorts of dishes and beverages. He wasn't going to eat or drink anything

but even if he was some how tricked he could even lift the pounds of weight that still held his hands down.

"Gentlemen this will be a private dinner can you please remove the shackles on this one." Both the guards grip on his arms tightened in shock when he gave out the order even Jake himself was dumb founded when he gave out the order "Sir... are you.." But the guards stopped reasoning when the apprentice glared back at them with his glowing red eyes. They both nervously unlocked the shackles arm his wrists, both dropping the key at times then finally they gently removed it from his wrists,Jake decided not to do anything 'Funny as they described it. He wanted to know what A2 wanted.

After the guards departed from the room closing the door behind them A2 motioned him to his seat. He first hesitated to do so but he played along and sat down at the table keeping his eyes at the apprentice the whole time.

He sat down like it was a regular dinner, took the cloth from the table and put it over his lap then began to dig into the food on the table. It was awkward sitting across the enemy like this... usually they were pointing a gun at him. Jake still haven't touched any of his food he wouldn't even dare take a bite.

Then that's when A2 looked up from his plate with puzzled look "Why wont you eat? Does something worry you?"

That was all it took for Jake to snap before he knew it his anger boiled beyond the point of going back, he stood right up leaning the table and yelled right at him. "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT? YOU FRENCH NEVER TREAT THE ENEMY LIKE THIS! I..." Jake stopped yelling at him when he realized that A2 didn't even glance at him instead he began to eat again.

At first it overwhelmed Jake that all this thing did was continue to eat while a normal apprentice would've flipped his world upside down but soon it began to piss him off even more as A2 took another bite... then another... then another. That's when Jake made the big mistake of... CLASH! A2's plate soared off the table and fell to the floor shattering all over the place which made quite a mess. Before Jake could move a muscle A2 placed a hand on his own then pulled him down onto the table with all the food on it.

In the stance they were in A2 could have easily broke or torn his arm off but instead he said "Look into my eyes..." Why? He questioned himself in his thoughts but eventually did as told. Jake glanced up to the mans face who put him in the dangerous stance but instead of the red glowing eyes he had regular human eyes. They were blue like... like "I can read your thoughts right now your wondering how they got this way, well that's a long story" after that the grip on his arm loosened up then he let go.

"Sit back down I have to talk to you cause I don't have much time" His tone of voice even changed he sounded kinda... vulnerable but he didn't know where that vibe came from. He brushed off the bits of food off his shirt leaving the tough stains remaining but ignored them and sat down.

He looked into the eyes of the man who sat across him awaiting to hear what he had to say then "Jake my real name his Johnathan Mc Archer, I am you and your brothers father." Before Jake jumped out of his chair to shout an insult he sat and examined him, the look in his eyes told him all... he could tell this man who said he was his father could possibly be the same man and that the statement he handed to him was hard for him to spit out as well so he gave him a chance and let him continue.

"I know that may be hard to grasp at a moment like this in fact that the one you were trained to kill is in me at this very moment fighting to take back control of me at this very moment that is why I don't have much time to explain so take these words in and well and don't forget." Then came the expected question "Why should I believe you." The man opened his mouth about to speak but grasped his chest like he had a heart attack then trembled out the words "I loved your mother Kate and I still do... I love you and your brother as well and it pains me up to this day that I never got to be with you two while you grew up..." He again wrenched in pain but this time holding down his arm. His hand moved around uncontrollably like it wasn't his own.

This man who he could now call his father was speaking the truth, he could sense it... he could feel it that explained why he knew the feeling of his presence so well... but he couldn't stop and think to deep into it now cause he knew that he didn't have much time left to get the words out.

After taking back control of his arm he trembled the words "I'm sorry I can't speak those matters clearly at the moment but I have to tell you this right now... your other two friends which had been captured are down three floors being held in another cell." "How bout the others?" He moaned from the pain leaning over like he had a stomach ache "They were never reported captured so they may be safe but that is unknown... but you have to go now and leave, here take this." His father pointed over to a folded guard uniform. Jake rushed over grabbing the clothes and putting them on. "Disguise as one of them and bust your friends out, you'll have to find the keys which should be close nearby... now go I'll make it look like you attempted to escape so you can slip past them easier NOW GO!"

With the uniform on he walked to the door but before leaving he turned around to his father who was gripping a chair ready to throw it at one of the windows and said "Good luck out there" His father who had one blue and one red one smiled and managed to say "You too"

As Jake walked out of the room into the empty quiet hall he could hear the glass in the other room shatter then heard the screams of his father, it was dead silent for a while then "How dare you interrupt me like that John... wait wheres the prisoner?" As soon as he heard that he ran down the hall to the door at the other end.

So he never died years ago... it was a good thing but his body wasn't really his at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Get Out

It was as perfect as could be to release Ron and Tom from their cell, every guard and soldier had rushed outside to foil his phoney escape while he was really inside the cathedral the whole time. All that remained inside the cathedral were the priests and nuns who cursed the guards for being there anyway and each time he passed one of them through the hall it was as if they could see right through his disguise which must have meant that these guards had been here for awhile and they knew what they looked like but they stayed quite and carried on their daily duties.

Even though there was no soldier or guard was within site he kept down low and avoided attention at all costs. He also knew he had to get the hell outta here soon cause he knew if he could sense A2 then he could sense him. Too bad he couldn't stay around to take a look at this beautiful cathedral but one thing was for sure everything looks pretty from outside a cell so he kept going down to the lower levels on the circling stair case.

Finally when getting down another level he could hear Ron and Tom's voices from behind the door. He opened it up leading to another hall kinda set up like his and immediately knew which cell they were in since he could sense Ron's presence. "Shhhh keep quiet I think I hear a guard" Ron's voice whispered.

Ron's ability to sense him must been numbed with drugs cause he would had sensed him by now. That was his best ability.

He walked over to the barred doors that lead to the cell where they were kept at. At first they both glared up at him with wondering eyes then soon they finally realized who he really was. "Jake how did you get here?" Ron asked while he was clicking the key into the gate unlocking it. "Long story I'll tell you later here unlock yourselves" He threw the keys over to Tom cause he wasn't as securely chained up as Ron was who had the same steel shackles he had before. After Tom unlocked the heavy set of shackles on Ron he sighed in relief. "Oh man that feels so much better..."

"Yeah I know I had the same set." Jake moaned. All Tom did was laugh "Looks like I was the lucky one but baby face here can't sense anything man they put him on something." Ron shook his head in anger "They gave me this same shit back when me and Francis were in Germany... I didn't need my senses to know the apprentices were around..." He said while cautiously walking down the hall "I'm afraid your right..." But before he could finish the door knob at the end of the hall turned which immediately put them into hiding.

Instead of guards there were two nuns carrying in laundry "I got a good idea " Ron whispered to him. Oh god what did this crazy man had in mind. Ron stood up and walked toward the nuns. "What the hell is he doing?" Tom nervously asked Jake. "I don't know"

Instead of the nuns being horrified they talked to him like he was a welcomed guest. They both knew very little English but the conversation ended when the nuns gave him a pile of nun clothes then vanished off. After awhile Jake and Tom got and walked over to Ron they both already knew what was to come. "They'd never hurt a few nuns." He said with a grin. "Hell no your not getting my ass in those clothes" Tom flat out complained "Why do I need a new disguise?" Jake asked but all they did was laugh "Your a weird looking guard dude here guys just shut up and put these I want to get the hell out of here." Eventually after convincing Tom to do it they changed into the nun outfits which completely covered them from head to toe. "They'll never figure us out." Then completely covered their heads with the head dresses. "Okay keep your head low and don't look up or they'll immediately know we're not nuns." "You better not tell one single damn soul about this Ron" Tom really didn't like this whole idea.

Then they heard the steps of guards about to come into the room. "Okay here comes the true test" Ron quickly added before they entered. They kept their heads low as the guards passed by. Even though Jake knew both him and Ron could take them out easily it still made him nervous.

After a few seconds the guards wondered off into another room then came Ron's giggling of excitement. "This is good lets go" They made their way down the staircase to another room onto the main level. "Alright lets get out of here" Tom whispered. They walked up to the double doors that lead to the main hall. Loud talking and rumbling could be hear from where they stood. "You guys ready?" Jake asked. Both nodded without hesitation before Jake oped the doors up to a room full of guards and soldiers as well as a few priests and nuns.

Jake and everyone else kept moving casually through the crowds like they were ordinary nuns but in reality they were undercover resistance members sweating bullets. They were already half way through it all and coming up onto the door when suddenly and by accident Tom bumped into one of the priests.

Me and Ron nervously watched as the persist took one look at him and frowned. He stood there for awhile with a stern look while staring at him. Oh my god... its all over... Jake thought.

The priest lifted his hand up to his shoulder and patted it with a smile then said "Carry on you duties sister" in french and walked away. Jake cloud sense Tom's sigh of relief all the way from where he stood as well as Ron's but there wasn't time to celebrate so they moved on to the doors and walked right out of the cathedral.

"Alright lets get the hell out of here." Everyone agreed and made off like trees wandering off into the darkness. "okay first things first we got to get of out of these robes and find a ride" As they were walking down the sidewalk they saw a small four seat car. "Forgive me lord" Ron chanted then busted out the window without the car alarm going off. "He has blessed us" Tom laughed.

The whole situation was just wrong... We all got in to the car then after giving it a little hot wiring the engine blasted to life. "Alright lets see what this thing can do" They drove away from the Cathedral still keeping the casual look by driving into moving traffic.

"We need to find the others fast and quick but where will we start?" Tom was right where and how would they... "Ron can sense them when his senses come back" "Yeah but that will take a few hours to wear off and we still got to get some new clothes." That's when they passed by a donation box "Oh may god forgive us..."

After parking and going through the box they put on new outfits, not the best in the world but they were donations. "This is wrong dude..." Tom said while putting his legs into the jeans and pulling them up. "Yeah well we're using these clothes for a good cause anyways."

Jake chuckled "There was nothing right about tonight but like Tom said all the way back at the cathedral this stays between us" Everyone laughed "Agreed" "But you got to admit it was a good idea."

Tom grinned "Yeah I'm pretty sure it wasn't the first time you dressed up like a girl baby face." Both Jake and Tom laughed now it was Ron's turn "Well at least a priest never mistaken me as one of the sisters" That got everyone laughing Tom sighed "Ha ha lets go already"

They all got into the car after their bit of laughter then took off. "Alright now all we got to do is stay low until Ron's numbness wears off." "This sucks so much feels like a hangover plus a stuffed up nose..."

Didn't sound that good at all after saying it like that... but it was hard to focus on the situation at hand knowing that his father was trapped in his own body. "Whats up dude?" Ron could always read his face like a book "Nothing dude.." "Come on tell me whats up"

How could it hurt telling them "A2 is really my father." The car swerved but Ron regained control "What! You got to be kidding so he never died?" Ron asked "A2's nasty dude but I never knew that body they used was your father's" Jake sighed... so much to explain but it was hard for him cause he wasn't too sure. "It's still his body... he talked to me, he even had his blue eyes..." Ron only shook his head "I'm sorry to tell you Jake but that's impossible, once they inject the serum into their bodies the previous owners loose them forever." Jake didn't believe a word he said "I saw it with my own two eyes he was the one who even gave me a guards disguise and distracted the guards while we slipped out."

Tom had a look of anger "A real man never would've killed off a whole squad of men." Those memories always came back to haunt the poor man. Ron sighed "Don't give your hopes up, A2 is the 2nd highest apprentice and that could have been all part of his little plan cause they all like to play with your head like that."

Even though Ron said that he knew... he just knew that his father was still there and still there is if he lasted all those years. Now he wondered how Jason would react but from what he heard his encounter with A2 wasn't pleasant but that couldn't have been his father doing his mother always told him the war stories of him of how he was brave and courageous she even showed them his old ribbons and the Victoria Cross he earned, that just didn't sound like him and most likely was the doing of the monster A2 that took over his body. He had a feeling Jason would believe him... hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A Change of Plans

Next morning Tom woke up the car laying in the back seat while the other two were sitting in back in their seats still sleeping. That's when Tom decided to look up at a bank's near by sign that showed the digital clock and time. 9:17 am

Ha ha time to wake these boys up... he grabbed both of their ears and yanked them, both woke up right away. "Damn dude that hurt..." Jake moaned while Ron was rubbing his "Ah shut up it wasn't that bad, what time is it?" "nine seventeen" Tom answered while yawning.

"How are your sense Ron?" Tom managed to ask "Give me some time to wake up lad that's when it works best..." Jake stretched out his arms " Wish we had some of the French currency in our pockets then we could buy ourselves some break feast." That made everyone moan. Tom definitely agreed with Jake there "Man I hear ya this belly needs some food." They usually got most of their cash through the resistance so it would be hard to get back on track. He and the others were in the military no longer got checks from the military cause they were counted as KIAs ever since their visit to the prisoner camp … or could also be called an execution camp... but he tried to keep his mind away from that.

It didn't matter whether he had a KIA or not cause he didn't have family back in America since the Chinese Invasion. The only family he used to have was his wife Terri who just happened to take a lucky business trip to Alaska and had been there the day the bombings were planned. That was also one of the reasons he joined the United States Marine Core. At first it was all revenge but now its a matter of forgetting it all cause he wasn't even shipped to that front. It never meant he would forget his wife Terri but he kept his mind off of it cause it would only drag him down so he quickly thought of something else.

"So when you wake up we're going to fully rely on your senses?" Tom asked nervously but Ron only grinned "Don't worry man I'm like the blood hound out of this whole group" "Well I sure hope you can find the others quickly." Jake had been trying to sense the others the whole time but wasn't nearly as experienced as Ron.

After a starting back up the car Ron got back up on his senses and started sniffing around with Jake they let Tom drive. "Stay at a good speed and stay low Tom" Ron sure knew what he was doing. "Okay boy Ill give you a treat if you find something" Tom joked while driving down the street.

"Will opening the windows help?" He asked with both nodding yes. As they drove down the street it was torture for them all when they passed the restaurants... they probably hadn't eaten for at least two days but he didn't complain and so did the others they were at work and he didn't want to disturb them.

Its amazing how far technology has advanced he thought to himself. Now they got super human beings running around doing the dirty work for the military and the general public never even knew about and still doesn't. Also made him wonder just how much more the government hides form them but this would probably have to be one of their biggest considering they were walking and living proof of their creations or what Francis liked to call their biggest mistakes.

Even if having all those abilities extremely improved your performance at anything he still wouldn't ever want to be one... and there was always the chance of the serum turning you into an apprentice which it was originally made for. He'd rather shoot himself before turning into one of those bastards but even form what he heard you yourself pretty much got budded out and wouldn't live... but if he were to some how end up like A2... nah that probably never happened cause if Ron were drugged wouldn't Jake be drugged as well but that still didn't cover the topic of how he escaped.

About an hour later Ron finally spoke up "I think I got a trace of something take a right here." I hope he's smelling right. He turned the car down the street which didn't look like a friendly area with trash littered on the street and side walks and graffiti on some of the walls.

"I think they might be on this road" Ron said just as the passed steps leading down to the subway. Then just as they passed an alley "Stop right here!" Tom brought the car to a sudden halt "You sure they might be here Ron?" Jake asked "I can feel what your feeling but its not much" "I know it ain't much but I'm for sure" Tom had known Ron for awhile now and he was for sure Ron knew his stuff. "Alright let me park this car I'll leave it running just in case." Tom parked the car on the side of the street close to the alley.

"You guys ready?" Jake asked "Yep" Ron replied "Sure thing" He answered. Then they got out of the car cautiously walking down the alley. As they were walking he noticed that both Jake and Ron had activated their SH to defend their selves from any sort of attack. Tom felt kinda left out so he found and picked up a lead pipe lying in a dumpster. "lets get this over with"

They walked down the alley in arrowhead formation with Ron in the middle and Jake and Tom on the sides. I hope this ain't a... it always seemed to happen before he could finish his thought before they knew it they were surround by men pointing guns at them. "Don't move" one of the French men ordered. Then one of them came up and took his heavy weapon away then moments later a familiar voice said. "Don't worry their one of us." He turned looking toward the direction the voice came from and saw that it was Catherine.

The men slowly lowered their guns "Good to see Mr. McArcher we've heard a lot about the chosen one." The French resistance man greeted. "If it weren't for Ron we never would've found you lads" The French man shook each of our hands "Very nice too meet you gentleman but let us come inside"

That would probably be better, as they walked into the building their sat Marla and Olga at a table. "Jake!" The little girl shouted excitedly while running over to give him a big hug. "Hey Olga how have you been" the little girl started to tear up a little. "I really missed you Jake I thought you were dead." Jake hushed her and calmed her down "Don't worry I'm here and I'm not gonna leave for a while"

But even though Marla and Catherine were happy to seem them they looked puzzled as well. "Whats wrong?" Tom asked the two. "We got some bad news guys." When Jake heard that he started playing with Olga a little so she would pay little attention to them. "Francis, Natalie, Jason, and Marcus are traveling to Germany at this moment to bust you guys out of prison." That made our mouths drop. "Wait they did what?" "Well... Francis said that all SH were sent to a prison there but where were you guys?" Marla asked looking even more worried than before. "Your not gonna to be believe it but we were being held at the Notre Dame Cathedral" which successfully rose a few brows in the room.

"Oh god we got to get them..." "Can you get hold of them?" Marla had a tear running down her cheek now "We can't" Ron went into another room and started to curse. "I think they might be taking the train..." Marla said wiping the tear off of her face by the looks of it there were more to come.

"This is bad..." The moment of happiness lasted only for a few seconds and ended with a came right back at them with a pocket full of worry. "Damn it where the is the prison." Tom asked. Catherine quickly added in "Been there done that I know exactly where it is but we'll have to stay low the whole time." Jake laughed but not the good kind "Haven't we been doing that this whole time?" He was mad and aggravated but Tom didn't blame him his girlfriend was riding a one way ticket to hell.

"Look what I meant by that is that this is gonna be James Bond x10 meaning security is very tight and its nearly impossible to slip by it" Jake stood up looked her in the eye and said "Then we'll either have to find them before they get there or go in the hard way..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Was It Worth It

Traveling on the train wasn't Jason's favorite way of traveling... neither was the pick of destination they were heading to. One of the France and Germany's most secret joint projects almost like Area 51 in the United States. They were definitely going to have to work hard on this one. He didn't even know how they were going to make it into there but it didn't seem to bug Francis that much at all who said before that it was much harder to get out than it was to get in. Well... no duh he could only imagine what type of security they had there with a full house of experimental SH projects and other things they must have been working on.

One thing that made Jason a little nervous about the whole idea of busting in was when he remembered all the way back to the night when Francis had told him "There are things in there you have never seen before and probably will never want to see again... but don't let that fear you I came out just perfectly fine" at the time Jason would usually laugh but the way he said it and how told him was unlike anything he told him before. You'd think he'd describe like a war veteran when they make it sound depressing and tragic but this was different... instead he seemed to take the whole thing and turn it into a joke and laugh it off. Francis was definitely a unique man who had his share of horrid events but that never got in his way.

"Why you so quiet lad?" Marcus asked with his usual smirk. Who decided to sit next to him on the train to Germany. The other two Natalie and Francis sat right in front of them but they had been quiet the whole trip. "Oh its nothing just a little tired that's all" Marcus wasn't good at telling when people were lying but this time he could see that he was just saying that to cover up how nervous he was. Marcus didn't drag the conversation on instead "How about you take a nap it'll be another hour before we arrive" That was his way of comforting him but Jason was too much of a nervous wreck to do so "Already tried but this bloody train is so bumpy it wakes you up every time."

Marcus grinned "Yeah me too" then ended with awkward silence. Marcus was nervous as well not only could Jason hear it in his voice but he could see it. His hands couldn't stay still and would shake a lot but not horrendously, this was the side of him you didn't see too often or rarely ever did. "It'll be alright" He whispered into his ear while pretending to stretch. "Oh shut up I can see you shaking up in your boots as well" He whispered back. They all had to be careful of what they said on the public train. train Ha ha he was sure right about that and so was Natalie.

He reached out in front of him and patted her on the shoulder "You alright?" she turned around with a smile and said "Yeah I'm just fine how about you?" Oh yeah... she was nervous too. "Good did you happen to ever take a nap on this bloody train?" She nodded "Yep a little but not much at all" Then again came the awkward silence and instead of carrying on the fake conversation she turned back around and stayed quiet.

He knew this whole time she was thinking about his brother Jake but he did too, he was one of the only family members he had left other than his mother. Who knows what they were doing to him in that prison but instead of looking into the situation that deeply he kept his mind on the comforting mind set that "His brother was just fine and he knew how to take care not only others but himself in matters like this." and if he was the chosen one he sure as hell could settle it better than him after all he was the one who saved their asses back at Mans field prisoner camp now it was his turn to return the favor.

He sat back in his seat then thought, this had to be really hard for her... Nat was probably not only trying to fight off the fear but the tears along with that... that's Love... but he and Marla had it completely different not only was he imprisoned but she was too in the same camp. That compared to Jake and Natalie's situation made it look like a sugar coded cookie.

Then suddenly the trains brakes rocked the whole train "What the..." and then a few moments after that the intercom came to life "Please stay calm as the authorities search the train" AH BLODY HELL! He knew that they were looking for them... then it frightened him even more when some of the passengers near by them were saying "It looks like they got armored cars parked in front of the train in the track" people were out of their seats trying to look out the windows to see what was going on. This definitely didn't happen much to the normal pedestrians.

His comrades looked just as shocked as him but they stayed calm, the only one who didn't seemed surprised was Francis who sat there in his seat keeping to himself. Jason leaned to the side toward him and whispered into his ear "What should we do?" but even after asking him that all he did was grin then came out "Looks like this is where we depart" then "I made a mistake and now the bill has turned over to me for me to pay"

He stared back at him still sitting in his seat and smiled but managed to whisper "Make your way to the back of the train I'll take care of it" and then he held out his hand for a shake. He couldn't believe this was happening... his whole body felt numb "Come on now don't leave a mans hand in the air" Jake pulled of a grin then said "We sure had a great time" Held out his hand and grabbed hold of the other shaking it but while doing so he felt Francis slip something into his hand. "Let it guide you so"

As Francis stood up the world seemed to fall silent to Jason cause he knew after he had said that meant he was going to die but instead of sitting there Jason took the opportunity to stand up and take action. He didn't even had to tell the others cause they had been watching and knew what had to be done. "Lets head head out" while walking down the hall of the train toward the back for moment it didn't seem like he could hear the people rambling, the intercom, his steps or his friends but the steps of Francis heading toward the front.

He knew damn well the only way they could had found them was because of sensing Francis and the poor man knew that as well and now because of that he was walking down the valley of death then after moments he came back to reality and made his way with Natalie and Marcus to the back where the cargo was held.

That's when Jake opened up his hand and saw that Marcus had placed a chip in his hand. "You better keep that thing safe" Marcus told him. "Of course I will" He said back while gently placing it in his jean pocket. Everyone then kept walking until... the sounds of gun fire could be heard toward the front of the train then the right outside from where they stood they could hear men running to the front of the train.

They had to time it just perfectly "Ready" the running foot steps from the other side started to fade "Go" He opened up the sliding door checked the area outside with lots of luck watching all the guards run to the front with none to be seen toward the back. He jumped with the others following from behind. Once their feet touched the ground they made a break for it and headed toward the closure of the trees which were only a few feet away and after doing so they still kept running deep into the forest to get as far away as they could.

The gun shots grew more and more with a few screams of guards hollering out in pain. Jason knew Francis would never go down without a fight... none of them would. He ran and ran his lungs felt like they were on fire and would burst into an atom bomb but he kept running until. "Ahhhhhhhhh" The distinct yell of Francis could be heard as clear as day, everything fell silent including the gunshots and dying screams.

He stopped now deep in the forest without any sign of anyone following them. When realizing this he stomped over to the nearest tree and began to punch it over and over which after awhile transferred over to kicking. How foolish could they have been to take on something like that? The whole thing was a suicide mission from the start! Jason was so angry he felt like he could rip the whole trip he was kicking out of the ground including it's roots and throw it up in the sky.

Eventually his body told him to stop and collapsed down on his knees where Natalie had been the whole time in tears. Marcus was leaning on another tree looking down at the ground with doubt. Jason looked sown at his hands were now bloody and had scratches all over them from punching the tree his feet were numb but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was just lay there on the ground... For how long you ask? Until this damn bloody war ended that's how long but that would be a long sitting to accomplish.

That's when he began to feel the pain in his hands and feet... why couldn't he just cry like the others instead of doing what he did, pain was the last thing he wanted to feel but tears would be better. The clouds in the sky rumbled with thunder and before they knew it began to drizzle then rain. The dirt on the ground to turn into mud as the rain softened it up which also took away some of the blood off his hands. Wouldn't it be nice for rain to clean up everything including the war... the fantasy was soon cleansed away when he his clothes began to get drenched which began to cool him them make him cold but even then he didn't care.

And then came the thought of the others laying there in pain... sad... cold... and wet. Would Francis ever leave his comrades.. friends laying there in the cold rain like that... No, would Francis be crying at a moment like this... No, he would had immediately taken action and moved on... that's what he was going to do.

He got up from his took a look at the others, Marcus was still leaning on the tree with his eyes closed while Natalie who was completely drenched now still crying while lying in the mud. Jason walked over to her now looking down on her then held his bloody hand down to her and said "Lets go get my brother and the others" she looked up at him still with tears in her eyes then wiped them away "You messed up your hands pretty bad" she giggled trying to make the situation better. Then Marcus stepped over "Looks like we'll have to patch them up" Jason laughed "Yeah bruised them up a bit didn't I" now taking a good look at his hands which had good sized scratches but they'd heal.

"Well Marcus what should we do now?" He asked insisting that he was the leader but he only shook his head laughing "How about you lead the group for once" Jason was stunned by the response from the man that used to be a squad leader in his past military experience "You sure Marcus?" he nodded back with agreement "Sure lad it wouldn't hurt to mix it up a bit"

Well this is new but it definitely wouldn't be an opportunity he would let down. "Alright we'll see how it goes" after saying so he held his hand down to Natalie who grabbed it without hesitation. "Lets move out"

"First we should get further from this area" Marcus insisted. "Indeed lets keep moving on until we get a good distance away" And when we do I will set the journey to find you brother... I will rescue you.

The group began to move at a steady pace through the forest watching their surroundings cautiously to make sure the enemy had not called in search teams or soldiers after them. With great luck they may have sneaked out of the train without being seen. That still didn't mean they could take their time though or fool around.

The rain still poured on them setting the point straight that their clothes were completely wet and muddy. They would probably have to get new clothes after this and he knew the chip Francis had given him was just fine cause they type of chip he had given him was a regular GD card which were designed to be very durable and waterproof. He wondered what information it held but he knew for sure that what ever it was that it was really important and held very valuable information for them to be able to continue their work as the resistance since Francis had always been their informer...

When the rain finally came to a stop the environment around was solemn and misty with no fog but very peaceful like. The ground was very soft and with each step came the squishy sound of them stepping in and out of the mud.

"Really dirty out here in Germany isn't it?" Natalie was twisting her shirt like a wash cloth to get the water out which seemed to help out a lot. "Yeah it rained down really hard today" Marcus replied.

When Jason looked up ahead he could see that they were about to reach the end of the forest. "Looks like we're about to step out of the forest." Natalie sighed in relief "Maybe they'll be less mud when we get out of this bloody forest." "Yeah hopefully its not my most favorite of all things either" As soon as we get out of this forest it will be a new opportunity for us to restart the mission.

Marcus chuckled "You were one of the lads who always stayed clean during basic training" Remembering those days made Jason smile "Yeah those were the good times mate." This man was one of his greatest friends who went way back with him who also went through basic training with him. The end of the forest neared "We're gonna to rearrange thi..." "Halt!" A man shouted out with a German accent. Suddenly a whole group of soldiers rose from the bushes with their rifles aimed at them. "Through your weapons down to the ground!"

Jason was stunned and knew they were truly out numbered. Oh god his friends the chip! What were they going to do! He glanced at Marcus without turning his head. He stood there frozen as well "Throw your weapons onto the ground!" The German shouted out again. Jason also managed to glance over at Natalie who was also in the same stance as they were but glancing at him. He had a plan that everyone would get without having to talk. His hand which had been held out before he made all his fingers stuck out ready for count down.

Marcus and Natalie who had been watching knew exactly what he was going to do. He began to count down with his fingers 4 , 3 , 2, 1... then as the last one went down making his hand into a balled up fist they all hit the ground behind the bushes a the soldiers fired away mercilessly but missed their shots. "Fall back!" Jason yelled out to the others while firing off his pistol.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Despair

Jason looked over to check on the others. Marcus was firing off his revolver while Natalie was crawling away on her belly. He started to move away too but started out with his back on the ground with his whole body facing the enemy so he could still fire accurately. "Get out of here I'll buy you time!" Marcus yelled over the sounds of gun fire at Jason. With the dirt and debris flying everywhere around him it was hard to see but he quickly planned an escape route out of there from where he sat. "I'm only going to leave if you leave too!" He replied. Even through his hard line of sight toward the direction of where his friend sat he could see him sigh. "Okay... Okay lets just get out of here." and as soon as he said Jason stopped firing and crawled toward the opposite direction of the enemy not to far ahead he could see Natalie crouched behind a tree taking shots at the Germans to provide them with as much cover as she could.

The enemy's guns were much more powerful and overwhelming than their arsenal of concealed fire arms which meant they had to get out fast. As soon as he got up from a good distance away he could see from his peripheral vision that Marcus had done the same. When looked back ahead Natalie was now backing up as she fired off her pistol then turned around and darted off like the rest.

At times while Jason ran he would blind fire his pistol which he knew didn't do much so he quickly refrained from that idea and just ran. The sounds of bullets whizzing past him and hitting the trees with a thud could be heard all around him. They had so much fire power packed into their general direction that some of the smaller tree fell over from being shredded up by the bullets. The small sharp shards of timber and bark flying in the air whacked his body from all directions but ignored it all while the adrenaline pumped through his body.

While running his foot got onto a root sticking out of the ground which made him trip over onto the ground. He rolled down a small slope covered with good sized rocks sending sharp pains down his body then ended up face first into a puddle of mud. After wiping the mud from his face when he got up on his knees his line of vision was blurred but he got right back up on his feet and began to run again.

While running he could see Natalie up ahead still running and jumping over the roots then looked back with Marcus a little far off behind but still running. "Come on lets move!" Jason yelled at the top of his burning lungs. He picked right back up on running when Marcus got a little closer.

Over the loud crackle of bullets he could hear a rhythmic thudding sound above them. When he looked up there was a German chopper with a gunner getting ready to fire on them. "We got a bird on our tail!" Warning his group. As soon as he heard the gunner inaccurately fire off the weapon he dove behind a tree and let it rain. The tree that marked the only point between him and the gunners bursts of fire took every shot with loud crackled thuds.

Then before he knew it he felt the whole tree shake and then following a loud crack. This damn things going down! The mid section of the tree where the gunner had constantly been firing at had been so widely torn apart by the gunners high caliber rounds that the tree couldn't support its own weight any longer.

The gunner stopped firing probably having to reload which was the perfect time to get up and run which was exactly what he did, he got right up and started running while the tree fell toward the ground. He knew that their wasn't much time he had left before the gunner had finished reloading so he to the time he had and ran to another tree as the gunner rained the bullets down on him again.

This was starting to get old he thought to himself but then their came... another heart stopping sound of another set of a helicopters thudding rotors. Then above him in the sky in front of him there was another chopper with a gunner looking right at him. Everything in the world froze in place...

He didn't think about the chip... he didn't think about the others... he didn't think about his captured brother and friends.. he thought of one thing and one thing only... his darling Marla... Pictures went through his head of the past memories they had together, all of which were the best he ever had when he went off to fight this damned war. At this very moment and time he would do anything to see her beautiful brown eyes, her golden blonde hair, her luscious smile, to smell her scent, and to hear her lovely voice say _I Love You_. Thinking about her warmed his heart even as he watched the chopper gunner loading up his machine gun and moving it to aim at him. So this how it was going to end he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

CRACK! At first Jason thought it was the gun firing to shoot him but then he opened his eyes and saw that something went through the window of the chopper and killed the pilot. It began to spiral out of control with the gunner getting flung out of the chopper. It fell to the ground and exploded leaving the remains to burn. Then from behind the tree he could here a German yelling almost as if he were begging. Jason took a look from behind a tree and saw that Catherine was now inside of the helicopter grabbing the gunner by the throat but mercilessly tossed him out from the chopper and hit the ground with a thud then he could see through the window of the chopper now looking at the pilot about to take out a side arm and shoot her but she had already reached him and cracked his neck.

She jumped out of the helicopter just as it started to spiral out of control and landed onto the ground with a light landing as the helicopter fell to the ground behind her and blew up into a blistering ash maker. She got right back up from her landing took out two pistol and aimed it towards him. At first he wonder why but as she fired away she hit two soldiers coming up from his back side. Then another three came from his right. He fired off some of his rounds managing to take down one of them but the other two began to fire at him. HE got right behind the tree but shortly after he heard the German's death screams.

Damn Catherine's fast... he thought but as he turned back to look he was more shocked than surprised to see who it really was. Jake and Ron who were in SH mode were just beating them and tossing them around like rag dolls. Ron and Jake... shouldn't they be in.. in prison... then out from behind the two of them was Tom holding an assault rifle. Was he dead? Jason wondered as he touched his body for bullet wounds but nothing was there on his body... he was confused then became enraged.. he couldn't really control his emotions.

Then as the battlefield became silent Jake walked over to him with a happy smile he was about to say something to him but Jason was angry beyond relief. Instead of giving Jake a big hug he clutched his fist and punched him right in the face. He didn't even stop and say sorry instead he kept walking. "Why the hell did you do that for?" Ron asked. Jason didn't stop to listen at all he just kept walking. HE didn't know where he was going but for some reason deep down in his heart he didn't want to be there but then a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. "Where you going honey?" it was Marla. As he stood there and stared at her his anger began to tone down. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Before Jason knew it tears were running down his face. "Darling..." he walked over to her and hugged her like she was his life line. He was so happy to see her and didn't even care what was going on around him. Still crying she began to hug him back as well "Its okay Jason I'm here with you now..." She told him with her calm voice. "I thought... I thought" He stuttered trying to get the words out but she hushed him. "Just relax I'm here now."

As he cried the others looked at him carelessly but was soon joined by another crying yell "No it can't be hes not dead!" Catherine must have gotten the news... the real daughter of Francis... but without having to ask he knew that Marla must had known cause her hug around him tightened trying not to cry too. He knew it was time to stop crying at this point so his mood changed quickly it was time for them to talk. He kissed Marla then walked up to his brother who was still on the ground still rubbing his face from the punch. Man he must had hit him hard... he felt really bad now. He lowered his hand down to help him up but he already knew what was coming to him when Jake glared up at him in SH mode and he knew he deserved so he didn't dodge it.

The punch came swift and hard knocking him right in the face and fell to the ground. A nice good bloody SH punch did the trick... totally knocked the wind out of him. He gasped for air then said "Holy hell Jake..." but all his brother did was give a slight chuckle "You should be very happy at this moment that I'm not fully trained" he was still a little pissed off but acted maturely and lent him his hand "Lets talk it over..." Jason grabbed hold of his brothers hand letting him help hoist him back up onto his feet then looked over at the others. Catherine was sitting down by a tree now with Marla trying to calm her.

"I got a lot of things to tell you and you got a lot of things to tell me..." Jason said while glancing over at them. "Yeah we do but wheres Natalie?" the question instantly sent a chill up his spine. "Isn't she here?" He nervously asked. The look on Jake's face went from a little pissed off to his eyes looking like the size of saucers. "Your kidding me?" not believing him at first. Jason took a look around and realized she wasn't anywhere then saw the bushes ruffle a bit.

Everyone aimed their weapons toward the direction but instead of the enemy it was Natalie helping his friend Marcus walk who had a bullet wound in the leg. When she took one look toward his direction she had a look of disbelief then a wide smile across her face with tears running down her face. "Jake!" She was so happy to see him that she didn't even ask how he got here. Him, Jake, and a few others ran over to help her with Marcus who also didn't seem to believe what he saw at first either.

Ron and Tom helped bandage up the confused Marcus while Jake and Natalie hugged then kissed but Jake knew that this wasn't the time to be in a love trance so he made it short. Jason and Jake stood around with all the fuss going around while they both exchanged the stories of events... in the end both of them were not amused one bit. "So you really think that evil bastards our father..." Jason grunted. "Yes but he still is Jason... the thing that made him the way he is..." Jason refused to listen "Just shut up Jake I've had enough today..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That Code

They were back in France but not in Paris instead they were in the town of Nancy which is one the resistances biggest points of operation in France. It was a beautiful city... one of the few she had seen that had never been touched by the gruesome thing this world called war.

Marla was sitting on one of the balcony's of the hotel (which is really a resistance hideout) looking out over the town. This was a lot more different than Washington DC was what she thought every time she went to a different town. Even during a time like this she was a little home sick... but who wouldn't? Anything would be better than fighting this war... the only thing that really kept her going was Jason.

She smiled just thinking about him but now every time she looked over at him he had a look of doubt in his eyes. Ever since that one day when he met back up with his brother he had been acting this way.

Right now he was sitting on a chair a laptop by himself trying to get that GD card to work... it was password protected and the resistance had nothing to hack it with Jason was even lucky that they gave him any computer to work with. Every so often she would hear him curse when he got close but failed.

She decided to go over and take one look at the screen again. "So hows it going?" she must had asked him the same question these past few days over a hundred times but he was so determined to get in the cards files he didn't even notice. "Not good... not good at all I'm clue less..."

She really wanted to help him but she wouldn't even know where to start... so all she did what she'd do in any situation when he was down like this by calming his nerves. She lightly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him while he was typing, his shoulders were tense at first but soon he began to relax up a bit. "I'm sorry I've been absorbed in this for awhile now but its..." "Your just fine no need to apologize." at times she did feel a little left out when Jason did this kind of stuff but she knew it was usually something really important. "I think your the only one who really ever understood me."he sighed while leaning backing into his chair toward her. "I don't think anyone other than me in this world could ever understand you." They both laughed which seemed to clear the atmosphere a little.

Jason turned his neck around in the chair and gave her a kiss "You know... I.." he stuttered out but then turned back around "Whats wrong" she could feel his shoulders tense up again. "I... I..." then she noticed his eyes were closed tight like he were trying not to cry. "You can tell me" it took him a while to get the words out then finally. "You know when people say... their whole life flashes before their eyes when their close to dying?" he asked trying to holds the tears back. "Yes" "Well back during that day before you guys arrived... and that gunner had me in his sights... all I thought about was.. was you and the moments we shared together"

As soon as the word got out she could feel the tears coming out of her eyes traveling down her cheeks nevertheless she never stopped hugging him. "I hope you never have to go through that again" she began to cry even more which made Jason rise from his seat to hug her for awhile... just crying the both of them while holding each other it was ironic really. "I love you" "I love you too" then the tears as the tears came to a stand still all that was left was the two of them alone in the quiet room with only the traffic and pedestrians still moving and continuing to make noise.

Then out of nowhere he kissed her and she kissed back while things magically went off from there. It had been awhile since the last time they made love like this but when you thought about it how could they do it at times like these.

Before she knew it their clothes ended up on the floor with both of them in the bed under the covers. Each kiss he laid on her was gentle and light like he was handling her delicately. She continued on with him as they both embraced each other with care. She looked up to see Jason's eyes who was laying over her but his eyes were closed as he caressed her however for a brief moment his eye lids opened back to life revealing his piercing blue eyes staring back down on her.

To her that was his most distinct feature that fancied her eye the very first time they passed each other on base when she had been transferred there, one of the few things she thanked her military for. To meet this fine, smart, good looking, and courageous man was to her one of the biggest highlights she had in her whole life.

The time being they both closed their eyes and kissed each other. I now change him to the biggest highlight of my life she concluded in her mind. I really love this man... and couldn't imagine a world without him. To her he made this war scorched planet look like a friendly peace loving world with no violence... the reality she longed to have with Jason.

After they were finished she laid up now looking at the ceiling and with a relaxed tone she said "That was nice" turning over to Jason with her arm laying over his chest. His arm slipped behind her neck on the bed to rest around her shoulders. "It was" then it was all interrupted as the door to the room opened up.

"Alright brother this codes a real..." and as soon as Jake got a good look at him he blushed and looked away "I'm so.. sorry... I didn't mean to.. uhhh" All Jason and Marla did was laugh then Jason told him "Its alright brother but you might want to get out of the room so I can get some pants on" Marla could see all the way from where she laid even with his head turned that Jake's face was bright red. "Oh jeez just shut up" Jake said still embarrassed as he shut the door. All Jason and Marla could do was laugh at the whole thing.

As Jason put his legs through his pants one by one he said "We should let him catch us more often" "Oh stop" she giggled while putting her clothes back on too. Then after that her boyfriend walked back to the door told his brother he could come back in. "I'm going to knock next time" "Maybe you should" Jason loved teasing his little brother it was like they were still children. "Alright Jake what did you want to tell me?" he asked as he sat back down next to the laptop. "I got a whole list here.." "I've gone through ten lists of your passwords and none of them worked what makes you think this one will work?"

Jake sighed then said "Just try it out and see if any of these guide us to the files." As Jake said that while Jason was typing he froze "Say that again..." the first impression from what he said it looked like he was pissed off but then she realized he must of been getting on to something. "Say what?" Jake asked him with a clue less stare.

Jason face palmed and said again "What you just said" Jake thought for a second then "I got the whole.." "No after that" Jake sat down in the chair next to him and thought for a little longer then it all cam out slowly. "Just.. try.. it out and.. see if any.. of these guide.." as soon as he said the last word Jason pounded the keys on the laptop typing in what he just heard 'Access Granted'.

"Yes!" Jason cheered out loud "Finally!" He yelled so loud it surprised both Jake and Marla. What could that password possibly be? "What did you type?" she asked the man who had jumped out of his seat with excitement. Then that's when his mood went from happy to kinda of dull while he slowly sat back into his seat. "Guide..." when he said it he didn't look too thrilled she soon figured out why. "It was one of the last words Francis spoke to me as he handed me this chip... he said _Let it 'Guide' you so.."_ Then looked up at her and said with a grin "At least we're not lost anymore" then chuckled.

"I never understood that man while serving under his orders but I knew one thing... he definitely knew what we were getting into and how to get through it." He was sure right about that. "Lets see was he left here for us"

As soon as Jason tapped the enter key the whole screen lit up with letters and numbers moving vertically and horizontally then eventually a window with a video caption appeared on the screen buffered and came to life.

The beginning of the video displayed their missed comrade Francis sitting back in a chair calmly then stirred up and cleared his throat to say what he had to. "Hello my friends if you are watching this message sit and listen carefully but don't make any notes or any sort of copy only because the risk of it being confiscated by our enemy is great and when my video log ends all the memory on this chip will be fried..." by the look of his face she could tell he wasn't enjoying making this at all but who would?

"There's a lot that I should had told you all about why your here and why your doing what we continue to live on and accomplish but I can only say so little on here.. well lets get straight to the point, the O.L.A.G.S have to be permanently disabled one way or another and you can't let Olga fall into enemy hands in the process those weapons are the strongest out of anything anyone could get hold of in the world and would be fired off without hesitation by anyone... even our side..." the words sent a chill down her back.

"The only way to destroy it is to go to the main point of operations which I'm afraid is at an unknown location, blast your way through to the control room, and activate the weapon to its full blast to over heat the weapons main frame which will completely melt and destroy itself while in orbit which also means that when you activate I suggest you pin point the target of its firing zone some where with no population or civilization near by... I only say this because during the process of destroying the weapon you will have to fire it to over heat it which would mean it will or will not whether you could find a way make contact with the planet right and dead on the area you chose... my time is running short but I wish you all great luck if you choose to destroy it and to make the right decision... Farewell."

The room was silent while Jake quickly ejected the GD card from the laptop and set it to let it sizzle to nothing on the table. Everyone let the information digest then started asking each other "Okay you got all that right?" a voice from the door surprising everyone sitting around the computer said "Yeah we got all of that." Ron had said with Natalie, Catherine and Tom standing beside him in the door way.

"Me too lads" Marcus stumbled behind them with his crutches in the hallway. Everyone laughed as he regained balance "You don't think a temporary cripple could get the job done?" Ron reached over and patted him on the shoulder "No buddy not at all I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself out there"

"So where do we even start?" Tom just had to ask the question nobody knew. "Not really sure about that..." Natalie uttered. Think... think... think I got it! "To find the answers we need to get people to talk" the idea box had opened

"We'd have to find some really important people wouldn't we? I mean your not going to find some body who knows about a weapon that could change the course of this war to be sitting at a cafe" Jason put fourth.

"Their going to be reach and powerful or high in ranking" Catherine added. With enthusiasm Marcus snapped his fingers "There's a good start only problem we have there though is exactly who?" Then Natalie chimed in "Well we're going to have do a bit of homework its not going to pop up magically like Houdini." Every soul groaned over that but it was the true reality that they had to look far into things and turn over into the constant grasp of danger to find which meant getting their hands really dirty...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yellow pages is not an option

There was no body or no place where they could get the proper intelligence. Catherine and the others had been sitting here in the hotel for awhile now thinking into things and where they should start. They couldn't figure out who in the French or German military who would be able to leak or even know what they wanted for the obvious fact that the whole O.L.G.A project was extremely top secret that it was only known by a few people but who were the few people... and where could they exactly find these people. The question came to her mind during the most aggravating moments while snooping around...

The French resistance gave them a room to do all their work in which had been checked form under the carpets to the panels in the ceiling to make sure there weren't any bugs. We wouldn't want anyone to listen in on what they were doing either so they had a sound proof door installed and had dark blinds cover the windows. It was as much as they could do in this town and Paris had still been on full alert.

"You know the high end military leaders must know a lot about that weapon." Marcus had been sitting there across from Ron at table right by the desk she sitting at debating.

"Maybe but before Francis... passed on he told me a few things" "Yeah I know you told us about them not even knowing about that Sh prison in Germany..." Ron shook his head, she could tell he was getting mad. Interrupting him in mid sentence was the one of the last things you wanted to do with Ron from what she learned but actually held in his anger.

"...okay yeah I told you about that sorry.." He managed to grunt out. She decided to freshen it up "We're trying to figure out the same thing so lets calm down a bit alright fellas." Marcus scratched his scalp then crumbled up a sheet of paper.

"Damn it lads there is nothing..." The three of them fell silent to brew solutions individually in their minds. She continued on to think until the scratching noise of a writing pencil threw her off. At that instant she knew it was Jake who had been sitting at his own desk in the corner of the room, she was about to ask him politely to stop writing excessively but before the words came out of her mouth she noticed he was indeed jotting down objectives.

All at once the three who had been struggling sat and watched as the Mcarcher brother kept at it without pausing once. "Do you think he really has anything?" Catherine quietly ask Ron, one of the many people who knew him best. With his baby face grin Ron nodded and confidently said "If its anyone who'd figure it all out it'd be that guy right over there.. he's always been like that "

Watching the young man across the room scribble down solutions without stopping once fascinated her, she didn't know why but in her life she never really saw men concentrate on subjects other than blowing the enemies head off, he was different alright and she kinda liked that.. Natalie had herself one fine chap...

After realizing what was going through her shook it off, what the hell was she thinking there wasn't time to be thinking of stuff like this... and he was taken anyway. Without thinking she silently giggled to herself so the others couldn't hear her. Then with her bad luck the buzz cut head turned to take a glance back at her and whispered with his childish smirk "Why you blushing?" Had she been oh gosh. "I don't know but its a little hot in here" She lied with a silent nervous laugh, Damn he had the ears of a hawk even without his SH activated. Ron just chuckled and turned back around. That was close...

On that occasion Marcus's curiosity got the best of him which made him cook up the question "What are you writing down lad?" without looking back or saying a word Jake continued to write like he never heard them then asked again but with a higher tone. Jake jolted around like he had been shocked then came back to reality. "Well.." he mumbled as if he didn't want to tell them.

"Go on its okay lad what you got is better than what we have.." it took him awhile then finally "I'll tell you guys a brief sum up of this sheet only if none of you interrupt me." the room was silent then abruptly "Okay" "Alright" "Sure thing" everyone agreed.

Jake cleared his throat before speaking then shared "It won't be an easy task but we should try capturing a higher ranked Apprentice and maybe in the top ten, put him up for questioning until he or she cracks..."

"Its an idea but a risky one and those guys are very loyal too it would take awhile to get them to speak up" Ron added without complaint, Jake looked as if he were surprised by the response "Didn't think you'd agree... anyways what about you guys?"

She was never too sure about the Apprentices, she had seen a lot of them in her on going career in the resistance.. they were always so unpredictable but what else did they have on their plate to chow? Nothing. "Its better than nothing" "Agreed"

"Good lets ask the others." She followed Jake out the door while everyone else was still sitting in the room to talk to him face to face. "Look.. Jake I've been around these evil bastards many times and even though their mind less tools that follow every order given to them I've seen them go far and beyond just to accomplish their commands, one of them is to kill us and..."

Jake calmly hushed her "I know that Catherine but don't forget that we have our own objectives don't to mention that we're the one's who actually have minds of our own which is a lot more powerful than what they have which is... nothing..." as he finished his sentence he turned around and made his way to inform the others.

It was a good idea but you could never be too sure when you confronted one of them, they'd not only play with you psychically but torture you mentally and she didn't want that to happen to anyone... especially her comrade.

Even if he was the chosen one he wasn't trained enough to take it even she wouldn't be able to and she's been an SH since the age of 10 which had been 9 years now. Her father never wanted it that way... but at the time it was the only way for him to keep her alive. She remembered everything...

9 years ago...

It was a dark night and the french resistance had just recently recruited more members from a small town on France's country side, she couldn't remember the name at all but she never wanted to know the name of it anyway. The resistance was quietly sneaking through the corn fields toward a barn that they used as a hide out.

"Dad when are we going to eat?" Catherine tugged at her father's sleeve. He looked down at her with a smile and told her "Very soon my little girl we are getting close to home"

The great man who was her father Francis reached down to hold her hand. "Okay" She said cheerfully and lightly grabbed it.

Back then... well still she never really had a real home since they always moved from place to place with the resistance. She rarely had any friends either.. the only person she really ever shared her feelings was with her dad.

"Well mate you sure are treating that cute gal like a princess" The tall Australian man who's name was Buck was also an SH but well... he wasn't around either. He scratched the top of her head messing up her well comb black hair but she welcomed it with a playful giggle.

He was also another one of her friends as well as her Dads and his comrade in the resistance. "Have you seen anything?" "No" While they both chattered about the usual resistance stuff she liked to call "boring talk" back then she looked up at the night sky full of bright stars.

Trying to connect the stars to make bunny's and flowers she liked to make up her own instead looking for the recorded constellations like the big dipper. She was so absorbed with looking up at the night sky that was all she could remember from till this day at that moment was nothing but the stars in the sky and her walking along her father...

Even up to now when she looked up in today's stars she would think about that peaceful moment with her dad. With nothing to fear as her mentor and protector guided her through the darkness with only the beautiful blazing white lights hovering around the roof of darkness to help shine down on their path their way to safety.

And then it happened...

A red flare not fired from them but from the enemy shot up the air over them. "Get down!" Her father grabbed hold her and laid on top as gun fire from all directions slaughtered men and women one by one.

She was not only scared but horrified as the loud crackles of automatic weapons burst in the air made her ears ring. She wanted it to all stop all she wanted was to have peace again... she closed her eyes were closed trying to escape from reality while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Make it stop... make it stop... make it stop... make stop..." she said over and over. She must had said it loud enough for her father to hear. She could feel the lovable man become anger and hateful then came out his side she never liked and before he left her side he told her. "Stay right here and keep those eyes closed you don't want to seem me this way."

She felt him get up from where he laid with her and moved. The last thing she heard were French troops shouting out orders... then screaming in pain. "No! No please! I have a Fam!" The French men was silenced following with the sound of gushing blood.

She cried more and more while listening to the unavoidable screams of death while trying the best she could to go away to another world another than her own. The concentration was broken when she felt a sharp by her shoulder. When she reached up to touch it was wet and sticking and stung even more as time passed. Finally she disobeyed and opened her eyes to see she had been shot.

At first site she began to panic, the feeling of her wound felt worse as well. The bullet that had pierced her left shoulder leaving a good sized hole in her shirt with a dripping blood stain that ran down her whole torso.

Then she made the mistake of looking back up to see the battle that had begun. Her eyes widened with shock while watching people dying left and right armed and not armed falling to the ground silently or with a thud.

"Catherine!" She looked over to where the familiar voice called her to see it was her father. He was standing above her with his yellow glowing eyes staring down at me with worry. "Just stay calm everything will be alright"

Before she knew it she became dizzy and numb then... fell over onto the ground face up. The world to her turned into a muffled mute. "Dad" She groaned in pain. He was talking to her while trying to put pressure on her wound but she couldn't make out a single word.

So this was what dying was like, looked a lot more dramatic on the movies she watched. Her dad didn't focus on anything around him but her. Well if she were to die right here at least it would be next to the person she dearly loved with all her heart... her mentor and protector.

Her body felt even weaker as the environment around began to darken and close around her. She looked up to take a glance up at the stars for one last moment. Dying under the stars ain't that bad after all...

Just as she thought she'd would slip away into eternal darkness a swift movement with a gleaming object lifted up into the air caught her eye. She turned her head toward her father who was now holding a medical needle. What was he doing? Then unexpectedly thrust it into her chest and injected the serum.

From there Catherine couldn't remember much but knew she woke back up at the barn where the resistance had been hiding out that day and headed out. It wasn't until a later age when her father told her what really happened that night and trained her how to use it or even activate the SH that flowed in through her blood stream.

At that moment Catherine came back to reality realizing she had still been leaning up against the doorway where Jake departed. "Hey you alright?" a voice who she knew was Ron's asked her.

"Yeah I'm just fine" Let's hope this idea of Jake's will go into full blast and work.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Shine upon us

"Sounds splendid but dangerous" Natalie knew the risks of being in the resistance but this plan of Jake's went beyond. Instead of secretly moving around and staying low his plan would take them straight into the action unlike getting sucked into it which usually happened.

"I know its a little different Natalie but its our only option at this moment to find a source of information which we need to hunt down and find as soon as possible." Jake had been explaining this to her for a while now but the more he explained the more uneasy she was with the plan.

"I know your not fond with the plan and I'm not either but you got to stick with us on this plan" "Why do you need me around if I only slow you down" she spoke the words but never meant them, the truth was she that it scared her.

She didn't want anyone to get hurt and she was tired of having to rescue people or be rescued. All they had accomplished so far was running around from country to country from the enemy.

"I know what your thinking and I don't blame you." She could feel Jake laying his hand on hers but she pulled away. "You don't have the slightest clue of what's going on in my mind" She was acting childish but it always upset her when he tried to cuddle with her to brighten her mood.

Jake laughed "Okay I guess I have no clue whats going on" and then the least unexpected happened when he started walking out the door "See ya" "Wait!"

Jake now stood with his hand on the door knob staring right at her "What?" I guess its my turn to apologize. She sighed and said "Jake... I'm sorry" "About what?"

She looked back toward him now sitting in a chair... smiling. This must had been the only person in the whole building with one of those "Why are you.." he interrupted her with a loud hysterical laugh "Why am I smiling? Well I guess its better than frowning right?" He told her then continued to laugh. What is so funny? She had never seen him like this...

"It's been a shitty ass year Natalie..." She could see and hear his mood weaken. "I know it has been." The room fell dead silent

Before things got more depressing the gloomy clouds cleared revealing the sunlight and letting it flood into the room brightening the whole environment. It made her smile and for some reason gave her hope and... hope in Jake and what he had in store for them.

She leaned over to Jake and kissed him on the cheek surprising him quite a bit "But I have hope in you Jake and that's why I'll follow you and never leave you side" No more being taken as prisoners, no more running, they were going to catch one of those bastards and make it talk.

"That's what I want to hear" He said with a cheerful grin.

The door opened with Jason walking into the room "I thought about what you said Jake its risky but it might just work lets just hope it really does." "Have hope" Natalie giggled.

Jason chuckled "You would say that which wouldn't be bad to have in times like these" "It sure would" Ron added as he walked into the room and sat down in at the table across from her and Jake.

"I talked to the others and their all in on your idea Jake" After he news Jason clapped excitedly "Bravo now we can finally move on! Sitting around this place while knowing the most powerful weapon made in history is orbiting the earth at this very moment is unsettling let alone the fact that we're one of the very few handful of people that know about this bloody thing"

Well thanks for the settling thought Jason... "So how low in the will apprentice that we're going to catch be in ranking? Wait a second how many of them are there anyway?" Did anyone know? I never heard anyone mention that before.

The question she laid out made her feel embarrassed but Ron who was the person who knew the most about it had a clue less look on his face too. "No one really knows but we do know there's at least thirty, that's the lowest I've ran into."

"And to answer your first question I'm not too sure how low we should go its hard just to find one even with my senses, I can only sense them from so far"

"Yeah I can understand that" Natalie knew they had super human abilities but they were limited to what they were capable of too.

She hear a screech but it was just Jason getting up out of his chair and walking out the door without a fare well or good bye. She looked over at Jake who had a puzzled look then said "I'll be right back"

Whats going on with him? He's been acting so strangely ever since the day they reunited in Germany. "Don't sweat it Nat" Ron told her with a grin, He knew exactly what she was thinking... was she really that easy to read?

She only laughed "Okay baby face"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Believe Me

Jake knew exactly where Jason had set off to his room's balcony and when he left the room he knew exactly why. It was about their father, Jason had still continued to believe that he wasn't their father but still kept itching at his mind.

Jake himself wasn't sure about it either but he knew it was him he just knew it. The man who used to go by the name of John Mcarcher was trapped inside of his own body while the dark venom that took over his entire being controlled him. They also say after the apprentice has taken over that the person who originally owned the body was gone, he didn't believe that at all.

Jake's philosophy on the whole situation was that the being was still there... they just no longer had the will to survive.

Ron told him several time's while arguing over it that they pretty much tortured the people to weaken their immune system and mind before injecting them with the serum. Now that Jake thought about it while walking to his brothers door which was a good few more rooms down, maybe that's how they came to be their selves.

He was never tortured before his injection. Sure he had his doubts at first and had been shaken up by the war going on around him but he was never beaten excessively... It only made him wonder more but he eventually snapped out of it as he neared his brother's room.

Alright here we go... he knocked on the door waited a few moments then the opened. It was Marla who answered it. "Come in he's on the balcony" she immediately knew why he had came. He walked through the doorway into their room.

The bathroom was directly to the left when you walked in but if you kept going forward you would go into the bedroom which had a TV at the very front of the room and their bed (with the covers now made...) at the back.

But if you kept walking forward you would meet the glass sliding doors which lead right onto the balcony.

He could see his brother through the glass sitting in one of the chairs on looking the view of the town while examining their fathers old knife that had been handed down to him before he was shipped to the front lines at the beginning of this long war.

Jake slid the door open and walked out sliding it back shut behind them and chose a seat next to Jason who was still quietly staring at his reflections through the blade.

Jake was about to speak but was interrupted by the loud scratching sounds when he began to sharpen the blade... he was of course doing it on purpose.

"Jason" He tried to get his attention but was ignored "Jason" he repeated himself still with no reply back. Jake sighed then rose his voice "Jason!"

Jason then pretended like he had snapped back into realistic and replied with a sarcastic "Yes was it that you want Jake?" Now looking straight at him.

"We need to talk bro" "That's what we're doing right now isn't it?" Ugh Jason wasn't making this easy... "About dad..." as soon as he said that Jason picked right back up on sharpening the blade. That drew the line "JASON!"

When he hollered at him he stopped sharpening the blade but kept on looking at his reflection then as seconds passed by with awkward silence he tilted the blade toward his direction now looking at him through the reflection.

"Okay brother we'll talk..." he groaned like a child while turning to make contact with his eyes. He could only look at him for awhile the he gave in and looked over at the horizon. "So you really think that was dad?"

Their was a brief hesitation before Jake answered then solemnly replied "Yes I really do think it is him" Now looking out at the horizon with his brother.

"Well if you did meet him... if... well" Jason was carefully choosing his words then just said altogether "I believe that you did meet him that day and that our father is still in that demons body..."

That was a huge relief to Jake "What you meant to say was that the demon's in dad's body" "Exactly" Jason corrected him self looking back down at the shining blade "Exactly..."

It was that bloody monster A2 that took their "father's body" some how some way he must had been captured during this war and turned over to one of them... it wasn't the most pleasant thought to be thinking about but he couldn't avoid it from crossing his mind.

Saving his dad would be one of his objectives right next to ending this horrible war and living for ever after with Natalie, family, and friends in a peaceful world. He still didn't know how he would accomplish that goal but he'd find a way and train for it...

He kept looking out at the view with the city close by and the greenery further out beyond the edge of the dirty. The clouds were gray almost looked like it was going to pour down soon. But beyond those clouds... beyond the atmosphere he knew that the Orbital Laser mounted Satellite was still up there... aiming down at them, and that's all it took was that little girl Olga to activate it.

Olga was safe and well hidden back at a well protected resistance hideout in Paris France, not even the resistance there knew exactly who she really was.

But even if she was the key to ultimate destruction he would protect her like a friend or family member because that's just the way he was. He wouldn't let the dirty French fool around with that poor little defense less cute girl.

Just thinking about her made him miss her even more, he didn't know why but it did. Being around her always cheered him up and made his day. He liked children and before being dragged into the real world he actually wanted to be a teacher.

It was a strange fact the not many people knew about him but it didn't matter anyway. Instead of standing in front of a board giving lectures to children he was out killing his countries enemy on their own territory. The thought made him laugh himself. The enemy was truly lost with them around in their neighborhood and when his plan would finally carry out... well they would be beyond that.


End file.
